The Crossroad at Black Heart Lane
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: Shortly after the incident on Still Island, Dark Signal has been tasked to contain Alma in order to charge ATC for federal crimes before killing her. With Alma carrying his child, Becket must choose whether to protect or kill her. Alma/Becket/Stokes.
1. Interval 01: Broken Union

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FEAR franchise as that belongs to Monolith Productions and WB Games.  
**

**Author's Note: I wasn't going to post this for a while, but I decided to just see if people like this story before I write any more chapters. I was reading some of the stories here, more specifically on the relationship between Alma and Becket, and I was disappointed that I didn't find too many really good long stories between the two and those that were good pretty much were abandon. This story is my attempt to make a story that is as canon as possible (Characters) but it stems of as an AU after Project Origin because F3AR has not come out yet and I'm positive that they will not use the same route that I'm going. I will turn this into a one-shot if no one likes this story so please if anyone likes this story, please review because that tells me that you like this story. Just reading this story and not reviewing it does not give me any feedback. Also if you think that there are some things off about this story, please tell me so that I can address the situation. Anyway this chapter starts about halfway towards the last level of FEAR 2 Project Origin and it is a little different because I have Becket talking a little bit but it isn't that different. Also certain scenes are shown though a different perspective and others are a little bit more descriptive (I wonder what scene that is). I hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I had writing it.**

**Characters (Human): Sergeant Michael Becket, Lieutenant Keira Stokes, Sergeant Manuel Morales**

**Characters (Ghost): Alma Wade**

* * *

Interval 01: Broken Union

Sergeant Michael Becket and Lieutenant Keira Stokes walked into the control room on Still Island preparing for what was about to happen. In a matter of minutes, Becket would be strapped into the Telesthetic Amplifier so that the machine could amplify Beckets psychic abilities in the hope that he would use them to defeat Alma Wade, a psychotic ghost who was responsible for the death of half of their team.

Stokes turned to face her comrade and said, "Whatever happens, I just want you to know- Nobody else could've done what you did today, Becket. If we get out of this, it's because of you."

And for the first time since the beginning of the mission, Becket replied, "No Stokes, it is not only because of me. It is because of all of us that we are getting out of here alive."

Stokes couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice. According to his profile, Becket was a very quite person and rarely talked, especially during missions. She had only heard his voice a few times since she joined the team and it was nice to hear his voice again, considering the fact that every time she talked to Becket she felt like she was talking to herself.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Becket," Stokes commented.

After hearing no reply from Becket, which she was hoping she would hear again, Becket and Stokes walked up to the upper level of the control room, finding an airlock.

Stokes sighed before saying, "Let's get this over with."

Becket simply followed Stokes, not bothering to respond to Stokes as they enter the airlock.

"Go ahead and cycle the airlock," Stokes told Becket once they both entered the airlock

Becket went over to the control panel and pressed the button which began the cycle airlock. The door behind Becket and Stokes closed and the door that was closed when they entered the airlock opened. They both began to walk outside and began to walk on the path to find the amplifier.

"Once we're inside, I'll need to make sure everything's set up the way Snake Fist indicated in his notes," Stokes told Becket, "While I'm doing that, you can power up the amplifier."

After a few seconds Becket and Stokes found another airlock which caused Becket to emit a groan.

As the pair entered the airlock, Stokes said, "Great, another airlock."

"It could be worse," Becket said, "Alma could be in the airlock trying to consume us."

"Oh now the peanut gallery decided to crack a joke," Stokes retorted, "And at the wrong time to!"

"Hey I can be funny when I want to."

"The last time you told a joke it was fucking pitiful!"

"It wasn't that bad…"

Stokes stared at Becket as she put her hips on her hand using the women's old classic jester that caused Becket to remember the time on the APC just before they arrived at Aristide's Penthouse.

"_Hey guys," Becket said to the rest of his team in the APC, "You want to hear a funny joke while we pass the time to Fairport."_

"_By all means go ahead Bucket," Sergeant Redd Jankowski exclaimed._

"_Becket, I didn't even know you knew how to tell a joke," First Sergeant Cedric Griffon commented, "Perhaps my assumptions of you were wrong."_

"_What do you call a pig that knows karate?"_

"_I stand corrected," Griffon said causing everyone except Becket to laugh._

"_You know, fuck you guys. I'm going to nap before we arrive at Fairport. Wake me up when we arrive."_

"Ok maybe I'm bad at telling jokes," Becket said.

"Just punch the stupid button."

Becket grumbled as he pressed the cycle airlock button. The same sequence of events happened again before entering the Amplifier chamber.

As Stokes and Becket entered the chamber, Stokes said, "Becket, power up the amplifier."

Becket walks up to the council and activates all three switches. The pair watch in awe as the Telesthetic Amplifier begins to power up.

"That's it," Stokes exclaimed, "According to Snake Fist, it'll take a few minutes to reach full power."

A bridge starts extend to Amplifier making a clear path towards the Amplifier. Becket begins to walk towards the chair and begins to sit down in the chair.

"Hey Stokes can you strap me in," Becket asked his commanding officer.

Stokes walks over to Becket and begins to strap Becket into the chair. Justas Stokes finishes strapping in Becket, she leans over and kisses him on the cheek before saying, "For good luck. Hell knows you are going to need it."

Just then, the Telesthetic Amplifier begins to power down and Becket and Stokes turn around and see who the culprit was to find no one other than Genevieve Aristide.

"Aristide!" Stokes exclaimed as she begins to walk towards the head of Armacham, "What's wrong with you? We have to stop Alma!"

"That's exactly what I intend to do," Aristide replies as she slowly walks into the light before leaning heavily on the bridge controls.

"But Becket's not strong enough without the amplifier. She'll absorb him."

Aristide gestures vaguely, with a pistol in her right hand before replying, "And then we'll lock them away."

"What the FUCK is wrong with you! Why are you doing this?"

Stokes begins to move away from Aristide as she pointing her gun at her.

"Without Alma, I don't have any leverage. Without leverage, I don't have a future."

Stokes turns to give Becket a quick look of disbelief before turning around to Aristide and walking up to her.

"I can't believe this. The city's a smoldering ruin and you're worried about your fucking resume."

"Listen…"

"No, you listen! We're doing this Halford's way," Stokes tells Aristide before turning away from her, "We're going to kill this bitch."

Stokes begins reaches for her gun but she is a second too late as Aristide notices what she is doing and shoots the lieutenant. Becket watches helplessly as Stokes is flung back against him, causing him to grunt in pain as her blood splatters on his visor. She falls to her hands and knees, briefly presses her left hand to her side before extending that hand toward Aristide, and finally sags to the floor.

Aristide advances towards the strapped in solder and stares down at the person she had just shot before saying "I'm sorry it came to this. I really am.

Aristide staggers, but before she falls regains her balance by placing her right hand on Becket's knee before continuing her little monologue.

"I'm not a bad person. I just don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice Aristide," Becket replies after getting over the shock of Stokes getting shot.

"So you can talk Becket. I was starting to think you were mute. It doesn't matter anyway because you have a date with destiny, Sergeant Becket. Let's not keep Alma waiting because she tends to kill people who make her wait."

Aristide pats Becket's right knee and takes a step back. The power for the Amplifier begins to power up again as Aristide leans and stares off to Becket's left as the power radiating from the Telesthetic Amplifier makes her able to see Alma.

Stokes who was luckily not killed by Aristide and still barely alive shifts so she can stare at Alma, the woman who was responsible for half of her team's death. She was shocked to see how attractive Alma looked and even more shocked to see that she was naked. She had curves in all the right places and her long raven hair covered her breasts which she probably used to seduce her fellow teammates before killing them.

Alma turned to stare at Aristide with her cold black eyes. Lifting her right hand she hurtles Aristide backwards onto the and into the railing. She began to stand in front of Becket as if she was protecting her mate. Black tentacles appeared pointing in the direction of Aristide as if warning her that if she moved towards Becket she would kill her.

Alma began to turn into her more scary bone as her sexy attractive body was replaced with a more repulsive and skeleton looking figure. Aristide and Stokes both looked at this form in horror as the ghost stood in front of Becket.

"_Stay away from HIM!" _Alma warned, _"He's MINE and I will not allow ANYONE to take him away from ME!"_

Alma notices that Aristide heard her warning and when she knew that Aristide would not harm her Michael, her tentacles writhed and disappeared. Aristide takes advantage of this moment and pulls herself to her knees. She quickly activates the bridge controls before Alma could liquefy her.

The bridge begins to retract, and the Amplifier sphere closes. Alma is suddenly in front of Becket cocking her head and staring at him. She reverted back to her more appealing form almost as if she was trying to seduce Becket.

"_How dare that BITCH have the nerve to kiss MY MAN!" _Alma screams.

Becket knew that Alma was referring to Stokes and she must have saw Stokes kissing his cheek. Not that he was surprised considering the fact that she was stalking him for the last twenty four hours attacking him and his team.

Becket tries to speak, but is unable to speak for two reason. One is that he is scared of Alma, after all she did kill half of his team and she would likely do the same to him in a couple of seconds. The other reason was that he was strangely attracted to her, which horrifies him even more considering what she did to him and his members of his team.

Becket looks down to notice that his penis begins to erect causing him to silently curse at himself for having an erection at such an inappropriate time.

Alma looks at the bulge in his pants and begins to let out a deviant smile which scares Becket. Seeing as there is nothing Becket could do to stop her, Alma pulls down his pants and boxers down to around his knees releasing his erection from its prison.

Looking at the erection with curiosity, she uses her right hand and gently strokes it. Becket's breathing hitched as Alma does this which doesn't go unnoticed by the young and attractive ghost.

Realizing that she would have time to experiment later, Alma straddles Becket's waist so that her vagina was only centimeters away from his erection, in order to tease him. She leans in close to Becket before her lips lightly touches Becket's

Becket gasps at the sensation from Alma's kiss. The feelings Alma was eliciting from him, was unlike any woman he has ever been with and she was probably the most inexperienced person at kissing due to being locked in the Vault in a medically induced coma since she was eight. In fact this was probably her first kiss and if Becket didn't know anything about Alma, he would have thought that she had kissed a lot of boys before her death.

Alma loved this new sensation she was feeling and began to deepen the kiss. She had no experience in what she was doing and the only way she even knew what she was doing was from overhearing those conversations the scientists who was experimenting on her had about sex. She had to listen to those bastards explain in excruciating detail what they wanted a woman to do to them in bed and just the thought made her sick. But since she was trying to seduce Becket, that knowledge she overheard could now be put into good use.

Feeling bolder, she pushed her tongue into Becket's mouth and her tongue began to play around with his tongue. Alma emitted a moan of pleasure as Becket began to suck on her tongue causing her to feel an erotic sensation spreading though out her whole body. She soon realized that it was now time to put her plan into action before it was too late.

At this point Becket's penis was standing at attention, lubricated with his own pre-cum and all ready for her. Alma's vagina was also moist and ready to accept Becket's erection. In one shift moment Alma slammed her vagina down on Becket's erection as hard as she could. Normally since Alma was a virgin, this would have been extremely painful but since her hymen had been broken in order to give birth to her two sons, she only felt a wave of pleasure.

Becket also felt an extreme wave of pleasure but it was only short lived because just after he entered Alma, Becket began to blackout.

* * *

Aristide stood their staring at the Telesthetic Amplifier, which now contained both Alma and Becket. Hopefully at this point Alma would be distracted with Becket's presence then trying to get out of the Amplifier. She knew at this point Becket was already dead and consumed by Alma just like she did to First Sergeant Cedric Griffon, Corporal James Fox, and Sergeant First Class Harold Keegan. By the time Alma realized what was going on, it would already be too late and Alma would be trapped in the Amplifier with little chance of escaping. Then she could use Alma as a bargaining chip to prevent the ATC Board of Directors from arresting her and killing her.

Aristide broke out of her train of thought when she heard a moan coming from the supposed to be dead lieutenant. She would have shot the lieutenant right then and there if her gun was in her hand and not on the bridge floor was it resided now.

"How are you still alive?" Aristide asked Stokes.

"That was probably your first time you shot a gun wasn't it," Stokes retorted, "Your shot was horrible and it missed all my vital organs."

"Well why don't we fix that shall we," Aristide commented as she grabbed her gun and tried to kill Stokes.

Then a gunshot rang out and the next thing Stokes knew was that Aristide dropped dead with a bullet logged into her spine. As Aristide dropped down dead, Stokes turned to see who the culprit was and smiled when she found that it was none other than Sergeant Manuel Morales.

"Manny, I thought I told you to guard the front entrance," Stokes commented.

"Apparently there was more than one entrance to the Telesthetic Amplifier," Morales replied, "When I saw Aristide going entering the chamber another way, I quickly followed her."

"Well good thinking because you just saved my life."

"Hold still. I have a medkit with me and it will hopefully patch you up so that we can take you to a hospital."

Morales began to quickly work on Stokes as he began to patch up the lieutenant. After about a few minutes, Morales did all that he could for Stokes at this time and helped Stokes to her feet. She put her arm around Morales allowing her to be easily transported of the bridge.

It was then they heard a demonic scream coming from the Amplifier as they heard a familiar voice screaming, _"Why doesn't she want ME!"_

"Was that Keegan?" Morales wildly asked Stokes, "And man does he sound pissed."

"It sounded like him," Stokes replied, "What the fuck did Alma do to him?"

"_Why does she only care about YOU!" _Keegan's voice rang from the Amplifier.

"What the fuck is that device doing to Becket?" Morales asked.

"It's not the device doing that to him, It's Alma," Stokes explained, "It's safe to assume that Keegan is talking to Becket so he is probably still alive. We need to get Becket out of there before Becket is consumed by Alma."

Stokes and Morales quickly staggered towards the control panel for the Amplifier. Stokes moved her arm so it wasn't around Morales and placed her hand on the railing allowing Morales to have ability to shut down the Amplifier and open it.

"_She's MINE!"_ Keegan voice rang startling both Stokes and Morales, _"You will NEVER have her! _

It was then that they noticed that Keegan's voice was not the only sound coming from the Amplifier but they could also hear moans of pleasure coming from the Amplifier.

"Manny hurry it up," Stokes yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can but I need a damn password to override the controls," Morales replied.

"Well then hack it, I don't care, just get the Amplifier opened."

"It's not like they had a hacking class back in basic. But lucky for you I do know a bit about hacking, but it will take me some time to bypass the security on the control panel."

"_Becket!" _Keegan screamed.

"GET THE FUCKING AMPLIFIER OPENED MANNY!" Stokes screamed.

"_Help… Me!" _Keegan's voice whispered before a shot rang out from the Amplifier followed by the screams of a woman reaching her peak. But Stokes and Morales were only focusing on Keegan's voice and getting Becket out of there so they paid no attention to the womanly moans and screams.

The Amplifier went silent worrying Stokes that they may have already been too late.

"This doesn't make any sense," Morales whispered to himself.

"What happened?" Stokes instinctively asked.

"All the security on the control panel just disappeared. Somehow, it was just bypassed. I don't know how to explain it…"

"It doesn't matter now, just open the Amplifier!"

* * *

Once Becket had killed Keegan, he returned to the real world. Still strapped to the chair, he began to shake for a few reasons. One was because of the adrenaline he felt from his fight from Keegan was still pumping though his veins. Another reason was that his body could still remember partly what happened when Alma raped him and could still fear the aftereffects of his orgasm. But mostly he was shaking in fear. After all he was just raped by a ghost.

Just then the Amplifier opened and to his horror he could see the naked Alma with both hands on her belly staring at a world that was in flames. Alma turned around and smiled at Becket before appearing before Becket.

Becket looked down to notice two things. One was that his pants were back up and the other was that Alma was heavily pregnant. Looking at Alma in horror, he realized that Alma had used him to get herself pregnant.

Alma could see Becket's looks of confusion and horror, and she reached out to take his left hand and placed it on her belly. Becket was reveling at how soft Alma's skin was when he heard a soft female voice saying, _"Mommy."_

Alma began to smile at Becket and in a sudden flash; Becket was back in the closed Amplifier with his hand still on Alma's belly. Becket stared at Alma's belly and it was no longer swelling and was back to normal.

"_Our child will be powerful," _Alma told Becket, _"She will make this world a better place and get rid of all the people that did me wrong, that will try and separate us! And I will finally be able to hold her like I desperately wanted to do with my two sons, but was denied."_

It was then that the Amplifier began to open and in a terrifying screech, Alma disappeared. He watched as Morales ran up to him screaming his name, but he couldn't hear him as sleep finally took over him.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter, I hope you guys like it. This is also the end of the first Interval as this is the end of Project Origin. The second Interval will not have a lot of action and my guess is that it will be about two chapters. Again please review this story to tell me what you think about the story. If you didn't like the story, don't flame the story, just tell me what you didn't like about the story. Honestly as long as a negative review has constructive criticism in ways how to improve this story or my writing, I honestly will see it as a plus because that is what helps me improve my writing. Also I have been thinking about adding the Point Man and Paxton Fettel to the story so tell me what you think about that as well. If I do decide to add them, they will not appear until around the third or fourth Interval.**

**As I have done with many of my stories, I like to give people a little heads up on what to expect in the next chapter just to keep their interest in the story in case for any reason I can not write for a certain reason (School). I don't have much planed out for the next Interval yet but what I do have so far is three things: Manny has brought Stokes and Becket to the hospital to recover from there mission, ATC has created two new enemies for Dark Signal (Only one is OC), and Alma is trying to get Becket back.  
**


	2. Interval 02 Part 1: Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own FEAR so bug off!**

**Author's Note: First I want to make it very clear that this will not happen again. The only reason why I was able to finish Interval Two so early was that I had a lot of free time on my hands and I was having writer's block on my other stories. How I'm planning to write this story is by completing an Interval first, before posting them. So generally when I post an Interval that I have divided into parts, it means that I have finished the Interval and I have divided them into multiple parts. Normally, it's going to at least a month to write an Interval so you must be patient with me. Second I'm stunned that I got four reviews for this story and in a good way to. Thank you so much for all of your reviews as it is your feed back that will hopefully help me. Now concerning Alma, in this chapter you will start to see how Alma sees things from her perspective and how others sees things and you should notice that Alma's perception of things are a little twisted. If I didn't do that, then I didn't do a very good job. You will also see Alma's teenage form in this chapter, which was seen in some of the videos out for FEAR 3. Concerning Alma's two children, I still don't know if I'm adding them to the story although I badly want to, I'm still trying to find how to introduce them. Another thing I want to mention is that I have no idea how long this story is going to be. From my vision, the story is going to be around five to seven Intervals each part having around 3,000 words minimal. The last thing I want to mention is that I'm going to post the second part of Interval 2 on Wednesday 1/12/11. For each review I get, I will knock a day off the release date. So if I get three reviews for this Interval, I will post part 2 on Sunday. So I hope that gives incentive for more people to review this story as I enjoy getting the feedback from readers like you. I talked you ear off enough so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I hope that my dialogue isn't so wooden and I hope I don't make Alma appear OCC.  
**

**Characters (Human): Sergeant Michael Becket, Lieutenant Keira Stokes, Sergeant Manuel Morales**

**Characters (Ghost): Alma Wade**

* * *

Interval 02: Recovery

Part 1: The Triangle

Twenty-four hours after the incident at Still Island, Morales managed to get both Becket and Stokes to a hospital in a town over from Fairport called Rochester. Doctors quickly took Becket and Stokes into the operating room leaving Morales sitting in the waiting room praying that his teammates would be alright. Morales had made sure that that the nurse would tell him any strange reports that happened during the operation, just in case Alma decided to pop up and try to kill Becket.

It wasn't until a couple of hours after the doctors that a nurse walked into the waiting room and approached him.

"Sergeant Morales?" The nurse asked.

"Yes that's me. How is my team?"

"Well you're really lucky that you got them to the hospital when you did. Lieutenant Stokes had lost a lot of blood, but we were able to perform a blood transfusion and remove the bullet that was lodged in her chest. She was lucky considering the fact that the bullet had just barely missed her heart."

"What about Sergeant Becket?"

"Sergeant Becket is a very strange case. Technically the doctors concluded that there was nothing wrong with him, yet as soon as he was on the operating table so the doctors could examine him, he started having horrible nightmares and was screaming in pain. Some of have gone insane in the room with Sergeant Becket, claiming that whenever they do anything to Sergeant Becket that causes them pain, they are flung straight into a wall. What's even stranger is that one doctor claims that there was a young girl no more than sixteen years old wearing a red dress in the operating room with them but no else saw them. The doctors were able to stabilize him although we nearly lost when we were trying to stabilize him."

Morales didn't know what to think. He only knew that Alma appeared as a skeleton like ghost who appeared in her mid-twenties but never heard anything about her appearing as a sixteen year old girl. Snake Fist had never even mentioned in his reports about what the ghost looked like and anyone who has seen Alma had been killed…

"Is Sergeant Becket up," Morales asked. If anyone knew what Alma looked like, it would be Becket. According to Snake Fist, Becket was the only one on the team who could see Alma without being experimented on by Armacham.

"Sergeant Becket is still out," the nurse replied, "No one knows when he will get up. But if you want, Lieutenant Stokes is up if you want to speak up."

Lieutenant Stokes did know more about Alma than he did and she certainly was the closest person to Becket on the team. If there was one person Becket would confine with on the team it would be Stokes.

* * *

Alma, who was now in her eight year old form, was angry, no furious with her appearance and the doctors who worked on Michael. She was furious with her form because due to the lack of psychic energy in the hospital, she was forced to stay in her eight year old form. Only when she was around that operating room where the doctors treated Michael, could she appear as her teenage form. One thing was that her child form's psychic signature has more positive energy because this form was created before her bastard of a father locked her in the Vault for eighteen years when her father finally killed her. Since all psychic powers are focused on negative energy, her powers were significantly weaker. Worse than that was that her teenage form was still weaker than her adult form drugged and groggy from when she gave birth that, she had

Another reason she didn't like this form was because there was no way she could attract Michael. She had looked into his mind and he knew that there was no chance that he would ever be attracted to her eight year old form, even if he made her form to appear drop dead gorgeous for him. If she was forced to appear in this form for a couple months, then Michael would probably not be attracted to a pregnant eight year old girl, not that anyone would be attracted to that.

In her teenage form she had a better chance to attract him. In her teenage form, she only wore a tight red dress and nothing else, no bra to hide her breasts that were well defined and no panties to hide her vagina from the world. Apparently her father had better things to do other than making sure his daughter's outfit wasn't too revealing. This form had its advantages and for now, she would have to deal with what she had.

Now she stood there in the corridor of the hospital, waiting for Dr. Flint, otherwise known as Michael's doctor. The bastard had seen her and was distracted checking her out that he had nearly let Michael die. That asshole was too busy staring at her perfectly accentuated breasts than paying attention to Michael. If one of the doctor's didn't snap him out of his daze, than one of the surgical tools would have pierced open Michael's skin, and he would have bled to death on the operating table. Now it was time for him to pay the piper.

* * *

Dr. Flint was making his rounds, still dazed at what he saw while he was operating on Sergeant Becket. He swore he saw a teenage girl staring at Becket, while he was trying to stabilize Becket. He was staring at the young teenager trying to figure out whether she was real or just the lack of sleep getting to him when one of the doctors snapped him out of his daze to tell him that one of the operating machines was about to pierce his skin and cut open Becket's heart.

Now Dr. Flint, with a flashlight in hand, was focused on finishing his rounds as fast as possible so he could get to bed and all of these strange hallucinations he was having would just go away.

When he was about done with his rounds, Dr. Flint saw a little girl in a red dress staring at the end of the hall. 'Is the girl related to the teenager I saw in the operating room' Dr. Flint thought before he said, "You're not supposed to be out here."

The young girl simply turned around and made a right into the psychotic ward without making a single sound.

"Hey don't go in there," Dr. Flint yelled, "That place is too dangerous."

When the girl didn't come out, Dr. Flint ran down the hall as fast as he could before making a sharp right into the psychotic ward. Looking around the hallway for the little girl but he couldn't found a single trace of the girl.

Assuming that his mind was playing tricks on him, he turned to leave the ward when he saw the little girl stood right before him, causing him to let out a short scream. By the time he finished his quick scream the little girl was gone. Turning around to find the girl, he saw a sterling silver blade glittering with the help of the flashlight.

That was the last thing he saw as an invisible hand muffled his mouth as the blade pierced his heart. Letting out a muffled scream of pain, Dr. Flint dropped to the floor as the blood began to pour onto the floor.

* * *

Alma laughed as she watched Dr. Flint getting stabbed by one of the hospital's psychotic patients that she was able to manipulate. Although she would have preferred to liquefy the bastard, she knew that she would alert the blonde whore of her presence. She would do everything to keep her away from Michael just so she could keep him all to herself. And she was not about to let the whore win over what was her.

Now that she had the baby, she would do anything to give her the best life she could possible give her. And one of those things was making sure she had both parents there to raise her. Alma had to live without a mother, and maybe if she had a mother, she would have never been locked in the Vault. The last thing she wanted was for her baby was to live without a father, unless he does anything to harm her baby.

Alma knew that Becket would be bounded to her because of the baby they had conceived together, but she wasn't going to take any chances. There were two things that she needed to do with Becket so that Becket could never leave her and their baby.

When she raped him, she had temporarily linked minds with him though a synchronicity event similar to the one she had with Paxton Fettel. Since Michael was not fully used to his psychic power like Fettel was, Michael was forced into her twisted world. Not that she minded since she knew Michael would have tried everything in his power to stop her from raping him, but she knew she couldn't take that risk. After all, she wanted a baby and nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted.

But because of that, the synchronicity event was incomplete. What Alma needed was another Amplifier, so that Becket's psychic powers were heightened so that they could complete the synchronicity event. When that was complete, they will create an unbreakable bound. Alma would be able to know everything about Becket: his past, his thoughts, his feelings, and his location, and Becket would be able to do the same with Alma.

Alma smiled at the last way she would be able to force Becket to stay with her and their baby forever. Opening up her hands, she stared at the two rings in her hands before letting out a malevolent laugh.

* * *

"Are you sure that is what the doctor saw," Stokes asked Morales as she sat up on the hospital bed, leaning against the pillow with the covers covering her body. The hospital dress she wore hugged tightly to her body; mostly because her arms were around her dress most of the time and the thought of one of her teammates seeing her erect nipples though the dress did not appeal to her, although the jury was out for Becket.

"That is what the nurse told me," Morales responded, "Is there any way that this teenager could be directly related to Alma."

"How the hell should I know? I'm not an expert on ghosts, Hell I didn't even believe in them before I saw Griffon's death." That death still haunted her and since she didn't see Alma at all, all she saw was Griffon shooting at in the air before he was dragged on the floor, leaving a trail of blood until there was nothing left except a bloody skeleton.

"I was hoping Becket might have talked to you about it."

"Why would he talk to me?"

"Out of everyone on the team, he was able to warm up to you faster. When Becket first joined the team, he was completely shy and it took us a couple of days just to get him to say one word. But by the afternoon of the first day you joined the team, you were having a conversation with him."

Stokes let out a slight blush, slightly happy that he had a special bond with Becket. But then she remembered the last conversation she had with him. Turning to Morales he said, "There is something Becket told me before we went on the mission that might be important."

"Well what is it," Morales asked.

"Well the night before we were sent to Armacham, I was going to the bathroom, when I heard a scream coming from the training room…"

"Let me guess, Becket fell asleep in the training room again. My god, Becket spends more nights in the training room then he does in his own bed. What happened after that?"

"He mentioned something about seeing a little girl with a red dress in his dream on a swing that was strapped to a tree in his dream."

"Do you think that has something to do with Alma?"

"I don't know."

"Is there something else that he said that night?"

This time Stokes blushed a crimson shade of red and this time it did not go unnoticed by Morales.

Morales decided to ignore it for now and said, "I'm going to go check on Becket. Get some rest now Stokes, you're going to need that.

Morales left the room leaving Stokes alone to remember the night, when Becket told her about the dream.

_Two Days Ago _

_It was the night just before Dark Signal prepares for the mission to Armacham. Stokes who was wearing a robe was going to the bathroom. Since her toilet was backed up again and was not getting fix until tomorrow, she was forced to walk to the bathroom near the training room, just to go to the bathroom. Hugging her hands around her body so that no one could see what was under the robe, a very revealing lacy red bra and panties that she was using as her night outfit because her room was very hot._

_Just before she reached the bathroom, she heard a scream coming from the training room, and her instincts as soldier. Grabbing her Seegert ACM46 she kept stashed in her robe, she entered the room with her pistol scanning the area for an intruder. She lowered the pistol when she saw that the scream originated from Becket who was sleeping on one of the chairs in the observatory box that they used to watch people go through the training course. _

_Stokes quickly ran up to where Becket was sleeping and noticed that he was sleeping. Realizing that Becket was having a nightmare, Stokes began to shake Becket trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, Stokes did an old classic trick for waking someone up. Leaning towards Becket, she covered Becket's mouth one hand and pinched his nose with another hand. _

_It wasn't long until Becket woke up gasping for breath. Stokes quickly pulled her hand from Becket's mouth, allowing him to breath. She placed both of her hands on Becket's shoulders, trying to get Becket to calm down.  
_

"_Becket, are you alright," She asked him_

"_Yea, it was just a nightmare," Becket replied._

"_Sure was one hell of a nightmare. Want to talk about it."  
_

"_I don't remember much except for a little girl wearing a red dress. She was on a swing which was connected to a tree. Other than that I don't remember anything else."_

_It was then that Stokes realized that in all the commotion, she forgot that she was wearing a revealing outfit. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was giving Becket a perfect view of her cleavage. Blushing slightly she tried to get out of their current position but before she could, Becket leaned into her ear and whispered, "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you looked, Keira?"_

_Stokes blushed even further before she fully realized what was transpiring between them. It had been years since someone had said something like that to her and it had been months since she had last had sex. She knew that she could never enter a relationship with Becket, it was against the rules, but what Becket had just said broken all of her resolve._

_Hungrily, her lips crashed into Becket's and feverishly began to kiss Becket. Becket returned the same passion as Stoke as his tongue quickly met hers and entered an erotic dance. Madly grouping each other and groins grinding against each other, they tried to feel every part of their partner's curves._

_Becket was about to take Stokes's robe off, when they heard a noise coming from the bathroom that quickly snapped both their minds back to reality._

_Stokes quickly gathered herself together and ran out of the room leaving Becket in a dazed confusion._

As Stokes finished her flashback, she grabbed the covers around her body and lulled off into sleep, trying to decipher what had happened between her and Becket.

* * *

Deep in the underground facility in Rochester, two scientists carried a body into an Amplifier and strapped the body into the Amplified.

"Are you sure this is going to work, If we fail, then he's dead," one scientist asked

"He knew the risks, when he allowed himself to get killed," the other replied.

"I can't believe he would go to this extreme just to get power."

"Like I said, he knew that there was a less than one percent chance that this was to work, but he said to do it anyway. I think his old body was dying on him."

"Well let's just hope the Amplifier increases the odds."

Pulling the switch, the Amplifier began to power up as electricity began to hit the body. The body began to arch towards the electricity as the two scientists began to watch in amazement.

"I can't believe it is actually working," the first scientist commented in amazement

The electricity stopped and the first scientist began to walk towards the Amplifier to release the now breathing body.

"No wait don't…" the other scientist called.

It was too late as just as the scientist reached the Amplifier, the person in the Amplifier broke the bonds that strapped him to the chair. The scientist started to back away from the person who was now staggering towards him. The other scientist watched in horror as the other scientist held his hands to his head like he was having a headache. His head began to swell and in a matter of seconds, his head exploded, leaving blood and brain matter splattered everywhere.

The other scientist looked up at the test subject before saying, "How do you feel Mr. Wade?"

Harlan Wade, looked at the scientist with a smile plastered on his face before saying, "Tell Armacham that Harlan Wade is alive and back in business."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed part one of Interval 2. Just so I make it clear, How I perceive Alma as a manipulative being who always cares about her children. You will see very clearly in the next chapter, that even though Alma an attraction to Becket, her children always come first. I'm doing my best to keep Alma as canon as possible in the beginning of the story but I'm warning you that Alma will slowly begin to change though out the story (But don't worry, she is still going to liquefy a lot of people). Also you will notice that Harlan is going to be OCC due to the effects of his revival. His revival should be confusing but the process will be explained later, although not in this Interval (In my mind I think it will be about Interval 4).**

**In the second part of Interval 2, Becket's going to learn why one should never interrupt Alma while she's busy and why your superior officer should never know that one can see dead people. Also what is the other person I told you last chapter and a mystery starts to unravel.**


	3. Interval 02 Part 2: Recovery

**Disclaimer: You see I'm not stealing FEAR which belongs to ****Monolith Productions and WB Games. I'm just "borrowing" it.**

**Author's Note: Well three reviews mean that Part 2 gets posted today. I want to thank you all for reviewing and I did fix up some of my mistakes on the last part. To be honest, I suck at spelling and grammar and Word doesn't always pick up everything. One thing I want to mention is that some people are interested on how Harlan has now been revived. It will be mentioned in this chapter about a project, Armacham has about reviving people from the dead. Also concerning Morales and Stokes being able to "see" Alma, I honestly think is debatable topic. For this story, people can sense Alma's presence but they can't see Alma unless she want them to see her. And for everyone except Becket, that means its bye bye for them. Also I've decided not to put Pointman and Paxton Fettal into the story for two reasons. One I think it would be too much to handle, and you will see less of AlmaxBecket. The other is that I can't find a real logical way to introduce these characters as Paxton is probably still a ghost and hasn't taken over Foxtrot 813's body yet and FEAR isn't in the position to loan anyone right now. Although I would have liked to do that, I think it would be too much for me to handle. The last thing is do not expect Interval 3 to be out for a while for a few reasons. One it is right now has four parts to it so it will take me a while to write. Another is that I have other stories to focus on as I have neglected them long enough. Lastly, my life is hectic and I can barely sit down to type for a good three hours without getting sidetracked or interrupted. So check my profile to see the progress I've made so far, and I hope to have it out by Mid-February. That doesn't mean that you can stop reviewing because that only is going to make the next update much longer. Reviews do encourage me to continue writing this story. So please review and enjoy the ending to Interval 2.**

**Characters (Human): Sergeant Michael Becket, Lieutenant Keira Stokes, Sergeant Manuel Morales, ?, ?, ?  
**

**Characters (Ghost): Alma Wade, ?, ?, ?  
**

**Characters (Clone): Harlan Wade**

* * *

Interval 02: Recovery

Part 2: Seductress of Torture

When Top woke up, he had no idea where he was. All he could see was that he was in a dark dungeon with no idea where he was. Trying to move, he failed as he noticed that he was bounded to the wall with a thick rope that covered his hands and he was also dangling in midair. Turning to his left and right he noticed that there were to other people with him and they were none other than Fox and Keegan.

"_Fox, Keegan, is that you,"_ Top asked his two teammates.

"_Yes it's me,"_ Fox replied, _"Hey where are we."_

"_We are in Alma's fucked up world,"_ Keegan said, _"In other words we are all dead."_

_"So this is what it to be dead,"_ Top comments.

"_No this is what it feels like to be absorbed," _Keegan corrected,_ "We are all dead but we have been absorbed by Alma."_

"_I can't even remember anything," _Fox responded.

"_That's because we have all fallen under control of Alma," _Top says, _"All I know is that the damn bitch killed me with a giant black tentacle."_

"_Same here."_

"_Becket killed me."_

"_Are you telling me that Becket killed you?" _Top yelled.

"_Alma took over my mind and put me in her world. While in her world she was slowly and painfully killing me as I my flesh was slowly beginning to fall off. I was so mad and jealous of Becket since Alma didn't kill him that she used that to twist my mind. She forced me to attack Becket. In the end, the pain from the way Alma was killing me was too much to handle and I begged Becket to kill me, which he thankfully granted."_

"_That crazy son of bitch," _Fox muttered.

_"I hope you're talking about me," _a female voice came from the room causing everyone to loose color in their face. The female entered the small light that was in the dark room to reveal none other than Alma in her adult form, lustrous curves and all.

"_Why are you doing this," _Top asked, _"What did we ever do to you!"_

"_Nothing personal but you had strong psychic signatures," _Alma replied, _"I killed you all to absorb your psychic signature and become more powerful, except for Fox though because I only killed him because I thought he was my father."_

"_You killed me because you thought I was your father!" _Fox yelled, _"You took me away from my wife and my SEVEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER because you thought I was your FUCKING FATHER!"_

Alma simply laughed before she slammed Fox back into a wall as hard as she could; causing him to let out a scream of pain.

"_Why didn't you absorb Becket," _Keegan replied, _"He has the strongest psychic signature out of all of us. So why didn't you absorb him when you had the chance."_

"_I didn't have the chance to," _Alma quickly replied, _"He was stronger than I thought making it impossible for me to absorb him."_

"_That's bullshit, you had many chances where you could have absorbed him," _Keegan yelled at her, _"I saw what you did to him back in the Telesthetic Amplifier, while Becket and I were fighting. You could have absorbed him then, but noooo. You had to FUCKING RAPE HIM!"_

Alma snapped as she used slammed Keegan in the wall before sending him upwards and smashing his head against the ceiling, causing Keegan to cry out in pain.

"_Let me remind all of you that in my world, I can amplify your pain to make it ten times more painful than it normally would."_

"_Keegan, Fox stand down now," _Top commanded.

"_Top you can't possible…"_

"_I said stand down Sergeant Keegan! You are only making it worse for yourself by antagonizing her," _Tops ordered. Turning to Alma he said, _"Now I know you didn't come here just to be yelled at by us so what do you possible want from us."_

"_I want you to tell me everything you know about Sergeant Michael Becket."_

* * *

Becket woke up and instinctively began to check out his new surroundings. He immediately noticed that he was now in a hospital bed, and quickly concluded that he was in a hospital. Suddenly all the memories of the mission last night and Alma surged back into his mind.

"Hey Becket, thank god your alive, you had us worried there for a second."

Becket tensed as he turned to find who the owner of the voice was, still too tired to decipher who it was. When he saw that the voice belonged to Morales, his body began to relax.

"Shut it Manny," Becket replied, "Where is Stokes, is she all right?"

"The bullet missed all her vital organs so she's alive and resting. When both of you feel up to it, we need to report to HQ and tell them what happened."

Becket started to get up and when Morales noticed it he quickly put his hand on Becket and said, "You have been out for over a day. You need to take it easy."

Becket looked at Morales which caused him to say, "Don't give me that look Becket, I know you well enough that you are going to work yourself till you drop."

"I do not…"

"Becket, I'm surprised you don't have a bed in the training room back at the base."

"Well when you dream of Alma, you tend not to sleep very well."

Morales stopped when he heard what Becket said. "Wait one minute; are you telling me that little girl wearing the red dress is Alma."

"Yes that was her when she was about eight years old before her father locked her in the Vault," Becket responded before something clicked in his mind, "Wait one minute. How do you know what Alma looks like? You and Stokes can't see her."

"Well Stokes told me about what you told her about that dream. And also one of the doctors that were in the operating room with you said that he saw a girl around sixteen, wearing a red dress."

"I have only seen Alma as a child and an adult. I haven't seen her as a teenager."

"But is there any chance that the teenager could be Alma?"

"Take me to the operating room."

"What are you crazy! The nurses and Stokes will kill me if I let you out of the room."

"Dammit Manny, Snake Fist said I was a beacon for Alma. If this girl truly is Alma, she will come."

"And then what. You are going to let her absorb you."

Becket remained silent causing Morales to look at Becket with curiosity before saying, "What did Alma do to you in the Telesthetic Amplifier."

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Five minutes later, after an argument and a few questions to a nurse, Becket and Morales arrived at the operating room where Becket was examined in.

"Alright Manny, just wait outside this door. If I'm not out in five minutes, knock on this door three times before you barge in here."

"Alright Becket, it's your funeral," Morales said, "And just for the record if Stokes find out about this, this goes on your head."

Becket sighed before opening the door and entering the operating room. Closing the door behind him, he noticed that the operating room was much like the one at Fairport, except that it was more sanitary and it didn't have a dead soldier on the table.

"Alright Alma, I'm here is that what you want," Becket said into the opened room, "Haven't you done enough to me already. What more can you possible want from me."

The lights in the operating room shut off causing Becket to laugh. "Wow Alma that is some real scary shit. I didn't know there was a textbook on scaring people."

"_Who said anything about trying to scare you," _Alma whispered in Becket's ear.

Becket jerked his head around to see that nothing was there. He could tell that the voice belonged to Alma but something wasn't right about that voice. It sounded younger than the voice he heard when she was an adult.

"Is this what you did to Redd before you strapped him to an operating table and sliced him open."

"_I didn't kill your friend. I just let Armacham do that to him."_

"How can you live with yourself, Alma? How can you live with all that blood on your hands?"

_"I have our baby growing inside me."_

Becket stopped cold when he heard that. He was hoping that Alma being pregnant was just some fucked up nightmare but he was wrong. Turning around to where the voice was coming from, he turned and saw a young girl of no more than sixteen staring at him with her exotic golden eyes and tight red dress.

But something was different about Alma that he couldn't explain. Her raven hair that was once wild and looked like it hadn't been brushed for years, was now tamed and looked perfectly brushed. Her pale lips that were once cracked now were perfectly healthy and were now a shade of cherry red. Her pale skin was no longer pale but was now perfectly tanned and had a unique glow to it.

But in a flash, Alma's appearance changed. Her boy becomes like a skeleton, her raven hair becomes erratic and wild, her lips pale and cracked, her skin is as pale as a ghost, and her dress and skin was stained in blood.

Becket tries to back away from Alma but she grabs both of her hands and places them in her own hands forcing him to stay in front of her. Alma's skin was rough to the touch, unlike when they were in the Amplifier. Alma's eyes were red piercing eyes that could pierce his very soul.

Alma let out a soft giggle almost like a young girl who had just received a compliment from a boy she had a crush on. In another flash, her appearance changed again. Her cold red eyes now a divine gold; Her rough skin now soft as clouds; Her erratic hair now tamed and flowing; Her pale cracked lips now a succulent cherry red; Her pale skin now an alluring tanned; Her blood stained body now giving off a clean, lustrous shine.

"_This is for you and only you Michael," _Alma said to him, _"No one but you and our unborn baby will ever see me like this."_

Alma was about to kiss Becket, when the door knocked three times and Morales' voice said, "Alright Becket, Your five minutes are up."

Alma quickly turned back into her haggish form and let out a loud hissing sound that hurt Becket's ears. Black tentacles were beginning to form and the fresh memories of what she used them for still were fresh in Becket's mind.

Becket needed to distract her attention long enough so that she didn't liquefy Morales. Hoping that he wouldn't get liquefied herself, Becket tackled Alma to the ground.

Alma turned her attention to Becket and attacked Becket sending him slamming into the wall. Her tentacles withered away as she began to walk towards the falling Becket.

* * *

After five minutes was up, Morales knocked on the door three times before saying, "Alright Becket, Your five minutes are up."

Just as he was about to open the door, a female voice said, "Manny what are you doing here."

Morales turned around to see Stokes was standing in front of him, in her Dark Signal uniform.

"Stokes, hi…," Morales quickly stated, at a loss of what he should say, "Shouldn't you be recovering."

"This isn't 2010, Manny. The medical equipment at this hospital is advance enough to ensure a speedy recovery. So what are you doing here?

"Uh you know, just standing in front of this door."

"Why," Stokes asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well uh… What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you," Stokes replied before a loud thud could be heard from the operating room, "Ok what the fuck is going on?"

"How should I know, I'm not in the room."

"Stop being a smartass Manny and tell me what is going on in there."

"Uhm… Did you hear that Becket's up?" Morales quickly said without fully thinking it through. Morales internally cursed the fact that he cannot lie and the fact of saying things before thinking it though.

"Really now, so is he getting a lot of rest?"

"Well he is certainly not in this room confronting Alma."

Just if fate wasn't being cruel enough for him, Becket had to pick now to walk out of the room and said, "Well Manny that teenager is defiantly Alm…," Becket began before seeing Stokes, "Oh shit! Hi Stokes, lovely day we are having."

If looks could kill, Stokes glare could kill both of them right now as Stokes growled, "my room… NOW!"

* * *

"Manny what the hell were thinking, allowing Becket to go into that operating room," Stokes yelled at Morales once Becket, Stokes, and Morales entered Stokes's room.

"But…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Manny," Stokes retorted. Turning to Becket, she said, "Becket, what was going through your mind when you decided to go in the operating room where THE DOCTOR REPORTED SIGHTINGS OF ALMA!"

"Stokes…"

"I don't want to hear it, Becket. You are supposed to be resting in your bed instead of going anywhere near Alma."

"Aren't you supposed to be resting to? Why were you trying to find me?"

"First of all, I got cleared to be allowed to walk unlike YOU!" Stokes replied before glaring at Becket, "Second of all, I gave command and update on the situation and wanted both of you to be present for the briefing."

"Which you are now here for," the voice from the TV stated.

Both Becket and Morales jumped at hearing the voice of their commanding officer and both turned to the TV to face the guy. The TV was completely dark, because Command liked to keep its identity secretive to prevent any traitors to locate him.

"Lieutenant Stokes, Sergeant Becket, Sergeant Morales," Command began, "Normally I would be reprimanding you for killing the person you were supposed to capture, but giving the unique circumstances, I won't be. By complete sheer of stupid luck, Dark Signal actually completed the mission."

"How did we complete the mission," Morales asked, "We killed Aristide."

"The only reason we wanted Aristide was because we have reason to suspect that Armacham has been experimenting on kids, which you all know is illegal. The information that Lieutenant Stokes gave to me, courtesy of Dr. Halford, gives us enough evidence to produce a search warrant and investigate Armacham. The only downside to this is that since Fairport was Armacham's main base of operation, and it's now a smoldering pile of ash, most of the Intel is just speculation."

"So what do you want Dark Signal to do," Stokes asked.

"I want your team to capture and obtain the thing you call Alma."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Morales yelled, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO CONTAIN ALMA!"

"That's enough Sergeant Morales. I'm very aware of the situation with Alma but we have no choice. The data Halford gave us is useless since he is dead. No one is going to testify for us against Armacham. ATC was one step ahead of us and the best the data can give us is a search warrant. Since the explosion, Armacham is covering their asses and have been getting rid of all evidence that would accuse them of anything illegal. Alma is the only lead we've got and if half the things that Halford said are true, than Alma can give us enough information to destroy Armacham for good."

"Now since over half of your team is KIA, I'm putting Lieutenant Stokes in charge of Dark Signal."

"Thank you sir," Stokes replied to Command's promotion."

"I'm also putting three new soldiers on the team as well, to replace your dead teammates: Private Jack Wilcox, Corporal Ashley Darlan, and Sergeant First Class Kevin Allen. Private Wilcox maybe just fresh out of basic but he is an expert in hand to hand combat. Corporal Darlan is an expert medic having served a tour in North Korea. Sergeant Allan will be acting as the point man for your team and has a unique set of skills that will prove vital in capturing Alma."

"Sir," Stokes began, "I would like to put in a request."

"It's a free country Lieutenant so speak up."

"I would like for Sergeant Becket to sit out for this mission."

"Are you kidding me," Morales complained.

"State the reason for this motion Lieutenant."

"The doctors hear have yet cleared Sergeant Becket to active duty, like they have done for me. Also sending Sergeant Becket back into Alma's clutches is pointless considering the fact that Alma seems to be attracted to Becket. Becket is lucky that Alma hasn't killed him yet."

"Although I admire your resolve in protecting your team Lieutenant, I'm denying the motion. Becket is a person of interest in this case as he maybe the only one to have establish contact with Alma. We need him to convince Alma to help us and because of that Becket will not be serving active duty on this mission."

"What do you mean by that," Becket asked.

"It means Sergeant Becket, for this mission, you will be considered a civilian. Once you arrive to your destination, you will stay in the APC with Sergeant Morales and Corporal Darlan. She will make sure that you are clear for active duty. Once the rest of the team establishes contact with Alma, you will be escorted there to convince Alma to help us.

"Sir, how can Alma help us if she's dead," Stokes argued.

"In one of Snake Fist's reports, Harlan mentions Armacham's project of transferring a spirit signature into a cloned body. We are going to transfer Alma into a clone body and essentially bring her back from the dead. Once she has helped us get rid of Armacham, she will be executed. The last thing I need is a psychopathic killer who can kill anyone with her mind alive."

The TV turned off, ending the conversation and leaving three confused shoulders staring at a blank TV.

"Manny, escort Becket to his bed and stay there. Do not allow him to leave the room unless instructed by either me or his doctor." Stokes said.

Becket felt like if he was slapped in the face. Command had just basically stripped him of his title and made him practically a person in custody. As Manny escorted him back to his hospital room, the threat Alma made to him still rang clear in his head.

_One Hour Ago_

_Becket grunted in pain as his back collided with the wall. Alma now in her haggish form began to stalk towards him while screaming, "ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT OUR BABY!"_

"_No, I'm trying to protect my friend from being killed."_

_Alma glared at him, the red glint in her eyes chilling him to his bones. Using her psychic powers she levitated him in the air while keeping him slammed into the wall so that he couldn't move and was completely in her mission._

"_Now listen honey," Alma snarled, "I can kill who ever I damn well please, especially if they threaten our baby. So let me make myself clear. If you do anything to harm our baby, I will not hesitate in obliterating you from the face of the earth so that there will be NOTHING for anyone to bury."_

_And with that, Alma disappeared, leaving Becket alone in the cold and dark operating room._

* * *

"Dr. Wade it's so good to see you," a member of the ATC board said.

"What is the status of Project Terminator?" Harlan demanded, ignoring the soldiers comment completely.

"Sir, Project Terminator is a success."

"Well just don't stand there, bring it in."

Just as Harlan gave the order, a tall creature entered the room. It stood seven feet tall, wearing nothing but black clothing. It was completely bald, had grey skin, and had two piercing red eyes.

"Dr. Wade this is Hunter Prototype. Hunter is ten times faster and stronger than the average human, can track anything once it gets its scent, and is capable of killing its victims in less than three seconds."

"Good, now Hunter, I have a very important task for you. Now is all the evidence is cleared up."

"All the evidence is gone except for Project Tyrant."

"Excellent, now all we need to do is destroy the evidence from Project Tyrant. Once the evidence from Project Tyrant is gone, any chance of the government exposing our operations will be gone." Turning to Hunter, Harlan said, "Hunter, your first task is to kill Sergeant Michael Becket."

* * *

**That is it for Interval 2. I have now introduced four OCs and brought back three guys from the dead. Since this is FEAR, anything can really happen so why not have the three dead Dark Signal members that were absorbed by Alma as ghosts in Alma's world. (Redd is debatable, but in the state he was in when he died, even if Alma did kill him, which is also debatable, he wasn't "absorbed"). Sadly Alma's world is not as fun as Elmo's World. Based on Keegan being sent to Alma's world, it is possible for Fox and Top to be there as well. Now the ending of this Interval might be confusing as now it is revealed that Becket might have tangled roots to Armacham. Since no ones past is explained in detail, I decided to make a past for Becket in this story and further explain why he can see Alma before anyone else who was experimented on. Now I know some of these things are confusing but that was how I set it up. You have to read on just and the confusing things in this story will be revealed.**

**Now since I'm not updating in about one and a half months (Ideal estimation to next update) and I left you with a cliffhanger (Fuck you Cliffhangers), It would be mean for me to not give you a small overview of how I planned Interval 3. The newly reformed Dark Signal heads to a secret Armacham base to find Alma where Snake Fist somehow manages to give Stokes vital information. Becket struggles to come to terms with Alma and whether to choose her or the mission. Alma sets her plan in to motion to force Becket to stay with her and their baby forever. The Huter Prototype begins his search for Becket and three ghosts escape to help Becket.  
**


	4. Interval 03 Part 1: Revelations

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. FEAR, FEAR: Extraction Point, FEAR: Perseus Mandate, FEAR 2: Project Origin, FEAR 2: Reborn, and F3AR are all owned by ****Monolith Productions, WB Games, Day 1 Studio, and Vivendi. Please support the official release.  
**

**Author's Note: Now I have a lot to talk about so please take the time to read this and I hope that I remember everything I need to say. First off, let me thank all of the people who had taken the time to review my story or send me a pm. I had never expected this story to receive 23 reviews in 3 chapters. I want to encourage people to keep reviewing my story as I do take all of your reviews and pms in account when I do write my stories. Let me tell you now that there will be no way I can please everybody and some maybe angry at the choices I make. I do try to make this story the best as I possibly can but I can guarantee you that I'm going to make some errors and I will fix them if I find them on my own or if somebody points them out to me. Concerning the polls, I had honestly never expected Becket/Stokes to beat Becket/Alma because of the amount of stories on Becket/Alma (I also didn't expect that there would be 4 votes for Alma/Stokes). I can honestly say that I've only seen one story on Becket/Stokes, and it wasn't even that great (No it is not on this sight). For those who want to see more stories on Becket/Stokes, why don't you guys write one and post it on this sight. If you need a beta, I'll be glad to beta these stories. I do agree that there should be more Becket/Stokes stories on this site and if I get the time, I might write a one-shot about the pair. But back to the point, I already picked what relationship was going to win since before I started writing this story. It won't be revealed until the end of Interval 4 who Becket picks, but let's just say he is not thinking of his own sexually needs. I will reveal that there will be two lemons in Interval 4 (and no none of those lemons include lesbian action). Next thing is that I went back and did some editing to fix a few of the spelling errors that I caught but to also give the guns in this story there official name. I also changed the name of the Prototype Alpha to Hunter Prototype to avoid confusion. The last thing I want to mention is that Interval 3 is not finish as I'm almost done with part 2 of this Interval. The only reason I posted this chapter was because of the amount of reviews and I want to see how well I described Becket's slow motion ability. Please give me feed back on that scene as I had no idea really how to write it, so I did it to the best of my ability. Well I hope the the three month wait was worth it, and I hope you enjoy the first part of Interval 3.  
**

**Characters (Human): Sergeant Michael Becket, Lieutenant Keira Stokes, Sergeant Manuel Morales, Sergeant Kevin Allen, Corporal Ashley Darlan, Private Jack Wilcox, Command, ?  
**

**Characters (Ghost): Alma Wade, Sergeant Cedric "Top" Griffon, Sergeant Harold Keegan, Corporal James Fox  
**

**Characters (Clone/Replica): Harlan Wade, Alpha 1**

**Characters (Others): Hunter Prototype  
**

* * *

Interval 03: Revelations

Part 1: Confusion

_Becket could see nothing but darkness. Bounded by ropes he couldn't move from the chair that bounded him to his prion._

"_Mom, Dad," He heard himself say. _

"_Michael honey, we are alright," A female voice said._

_This wasn't possible; Michael thought to himself, she couldn't be my mom. Then again, Becket never knew his mom or dad for that matter._

_Looking around he could see two people in front of him both bounded to the chairs by rope. Becket tried to get a good look at the people in front of him but all he couldn't see their faces._

_A new figure walked towards Becket, and what he assumed to be his mom in dad, with a __SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun__ in hand. Right before him, he witnessed the shadowy figure pointing the shotgun at one of the dark figures bounded into the chair's head. A clicking sound was heard before he could hear a woman's scream which was muffled by a loud bang._

"_Mom!" He heard himself scream._

"_You monster," His father yelled at the shadowy figure._

"_Oh I'm not the monster," the shadowy figure replied, "your son is."_

_The trigger was pulled a second time and a loud bang was heard. At this point, Becket was shaking from witnessing the death of all of both his parents. He couldn't place it but the shadowy figures voice seemed kind of familiar._

_And that was when the shadowy figure stepped into the light and Becket let out an inaudibility gasp. Standing before him was a man he had only seen through glimpses of Alma's life, the man responsible for turning her life into a living hell._

"_I've been watching you carefully Michael," Harlan Wade said, "I know what you are, what you could do. You my dear boy show much promise, more promise than my daughter ever had. There is nowhere to run; you're mine now."_

Becket shot up from his bed and tried to let out a loud scream but his scream was muffled by a small and soft hand. Looking down on his lap he could see Alma in her child form, a form he had only seen at Aristide's penthouse. What was different was that her appearance has also changed and she looked very similar to when he saw her as a teenager, with her tanned and soft skin, exotic eyes, and tamed raven hair.

It was then Becket realized that he was shivering, whether it was from the dream, the cold, or Alma's threat to him earlier, he would never know. Alma picked up his shivering and began to move closer and snuggled with him, in an attempt to comfort him.

Becket was shocked at Alma's action, having never seen her display this type of action before but he was even more shocked when he put his arms around her. He had seen her kill many people in the most gruesome manner possible yet while she was snuggling with him, she seemed almost innocent.

Becket shook that thought out of his mind. He reminded himself that the woman in his arms is a psychopathic killer and felt no remorse for anyone she killed. She was far from being an innocent little girl.

"Well this is just fucked up," Becket whispered to himself forgetting that Alma was in his arms.

"_What is?"_ Alma asked looking up at him with her tantalizing golden eyes.

"That I'm holding a ghost," Becket quickly responded, "I thought people couldn't touch ghosts."

Alma frowned at him, knowing full well that he was lying to her but decided to answer his question anyway, _"When you entered the T.A.C. Lab, our minds began to link. Due to this connection it made it easier for me to appear to you and allows us to touch each other. However thanks to my father's soldiers, the process was rendered incomplete."_

"What happens if the process was completed?"

"_Then our minds would become one. We would both be able to talk to each other telepathically, see each other's memories, be able to sense each other's emotions, and know where the other is at all times."_

That was why Aristide wanted him in the T.A.C. She wanted Becket's mind linked with Alma so that when she trapped him in the Telesthetic Amplifier, Alma would feel his distress and would use the opportunity to absorb him or rape him.

"How can you be pregnant Alma?" Becket asked, "Your dead and there is no way you can carry a child."

"_You know that I'm carrying a child!" _Alma retorted sharply, _"You heard her speak."_

Becket was startled by her reaction, causing him to wince. Alma's threat rang in his head, reminding him that he shouldn't have brought that up.

Alma realized that her tone must have scared Becket and quickly grabbed Becket's head and gracefully brought it to hers so that he wouldn't think that Alma wouldn't crack his skull open like a nut, which she could do very easily. Becket's nose lightly touched hers as she began to nuzzle him.

Becket was starting to feel uncomfortable around Alma. Despite the fact that Alma was older than him, she was right now appearing to him as a young child. It felt wrong to be in such a romantic position with an eight year old girl and even more wrong to be nuzzling with the very person who killed his teammates.

"_What was your dream about," _Alma whispered to him.

"I think I saw my parents being killed."

"_You think?"_

"I never knew my parents at childhood; in fact I don't even remember my childhood. My first memories are when I was thirteen years old."

"_How is that even possible?"_

"I don't even know. According to my foster parents, who were doctors, they think it might have been due to traumatic experiences."

"_So maybe you did see your parent's death."_

"That's impossible; I saw them getting shot at point-blank range with a shotgun."

"_So?"_

"Your father was holding the fucking shotgun that killed them!"

Alma was stunned at this revelation but quickly recovered to look at Becket. She looked at him to notice that he was shaking and with that she kissed him in order to comfort him.

Becket was alarmed at this and tried to break the kiss but Alma was persistent and pushed him down on the bed. Becket swore she could see lust in her eyes and quickly realizing that she wanted him.

If she was in her adult form, hell even in her teenage form, Becket would have let this continued. She was after all the mother of his child despite being forced to become a father and he was also attracted to her, in a lustful way, not love. But having sex with an eight year old child was just sickening and wrong so Becket pushed her off him.

"This is wrong, I can't do this." Becket told Alma.

"_Why not," _Alma asked.

"Because you are eight fucking years old," Becket argued. His voice was higher than intended and he began to hear footsteps walking towards his room.

Alma disappeared yet only to reappear in front of his bed. Becket sat up so he could see her and he could see that anger building in her eyes like a fire that couldn't be put out.

"_You are lying," _Alma screamed at him,_ "This is because of your team. You love that fucking blonde whore! You are supposed to love ME! I am carrying OUR child!"_

Becket screamed in pain as both of his hands grabbed his hands in a failed attempt to ease the painful headache that formed when Alma started to yell at him. Two doctors and Stokes quickly ran into the room to see what was happening to Becket.

"Doctors what's happening?" Stokes asked.

"That headache is causing Sergeant Becket a tremendous amount of stress. It's causing his heartbeat to skyrocket. We are going to have to stabilize him."

Alma was still in the room at this time and saw Stokes standing there, perfect for the picking. Alma smiled malevolently before whispering to Stokes, _"He's mine!"_

Stokes heard this and snapped her head forward to the voice and realized that there was no one there. Becket saw this and realized what Alma intended to do. In one swift motion, Becket pushed the two doctors away and grabbed the Seegert ACM46 that was on his nightstand. Aiming the gun at Alma, he began shoot at her.

The bullets made a couple of bangs and the doctors and Stokes was startled by this action. The bullets went through Alma but it was enough to snap her attention to Becket. He could see the fire in his eyes, and without any remorse she used her powers to push him backwards.

Becket hit the wall behind him with a tremendous amount of force. The last thing he saw before the darkness took over him was Alma disappearing from sight.

* * *

Top, Keegan and Fox screamed in pain as Alma tortured them relentlessly. Something had apparently pissed her off as when she returned to their prison, she dealt out excruciating punishments.

"_Tell me what I need to know and this will be all over," _Alma whispered to her victims.

"_It won't be over until you are finally destroyed," _Keegan snapped.

Alma wasted no time in causing Keegan a lot of pain. Latching on to his psychic signature, she increased the pain of his headache causing him a lot of pain. Keegan's screams filled the room, causing Top to wince. He couldn't stand the members of his own team being hurt. They could never win against Alma and with no one coming to rescue them, he knew that to save his team a lot of pain, he would have to give Alma the answers she wanted.

"_Why Alma," _Top asked, _"Why do you want all this information on Becket. Why is Sergeant Becket so important to you?"_

Alma stared into Top's eyes. Through his eyes, she could see that he had given up and would give her the information she needed. But she could also see the loyalty he had for his team. If she kept torturing them, she knew that the Sergeant would never tell her what she needed to know. Perhaps it would be better to be honest with them to get the information after them faster.

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth," _Alma replied. Turning to Fox she then said, _"But I know they would believe you."_

Fox stared at Alma with a confused expression on his face. Alma took Fox's right hand in her hand causing Fox to flinch. Taking his hand, Alma placed Fox's hand on her belly. At first Fox was confused at Alma's action, but then he felt something very familiar. Something he only felt seven years ago.

"_Oh dear god," _Fox gasped, _"That's… That's impossible."  
_

"_What is it Fox," _Top asked his fellow teammate.

Fox stared at Alma with horror on his face, _"Its Becket isn't it," _Fox stated, _"He's the father."_

Alma said nothing to Fox and stepped away from the man. Top and Keegan stared at Alma, eyes widened at the comment Fox stated.

"_Are you telling me that this psycho bitch is carrying Becket's child!" _Keegan yelled at Fox.

Alma snapped at Keegan's comment and using her telekinesis powers, slammed Keegan into the wall.

"_Now that you know why I want to know about Becket's foster parents, will you tell me who they are?"_

Top looked at Alma before saying, _"Becket's foster parents were Jason Green who used to be a day shift manager at a grocery store and Dr. Karen Green who was a doctor at a local clinic. They also had an older daughter named Alice Green. Becket lived with them in Washington and he managed to do well in school, despite the fact that he doesn't remember much about his childhood. Unfortunately Becket's foster family all were killed in a car crash when he was eighteen years old."_

Top stopped when he saw Alma trembling, not in fear but in anger. Alma turned to leader of Dark Signal, her fiery and bloodthirsty eyes stared at the sergeant. The eyes told Top that she wanted to know more about Becket's past.

"_Becket didn't have any money to go to college and he considered joining the army. But he was approached by David Hoyle who is now the senator of Washington. He gave Becket the means to get in to a good college and he found a nice job. However he was drafted into the army when he was thirty and served during the war against North Korea. After that most of his information is classified."_

When Top was finished Alma disappeared leaving behind three very confused Dark Signal soldiers.

* * *

Senator David Hoyle was beyond angry. He was furious. When Fairport was incinerated by the destruction of the Origin Facility, the news traveled quickly. America was now demanding to know what caused the destruction of Fairport and everything was out of control. If the news of Armacham's experiments enters the lime light, then his career as US senator was finished. All of his wealth would disappear along with any chance to run as the President of the United States as well.

Senator Hoyle sighed as he sat done in his chair and grabbed the only picture on his desk and stared at it. The picture was the picture of the only family he once had. The picture had his older sister staring at the camera with a huge smile on her face with her husband holding his sister in his arms. Then below them was a four year old boy smiling at the camera, his brown eyes staring filled with life and his short brown hair brushed away from his eyes.

It didn't matter now that they were all dead; at least that's what the public thinks. At five years old, his nephew was repeatedly stabbed by some deranged serial killer. The serial killer used his dead nephew as bait in order to lure his sister and brother-in-law, in order to kill at point-blank range. Somehow a fire erupted from the kitchen of his sister's house and everything in the house was burned, including the serial killer. When the fire department finally arrived there was nothing else to recover.

But it was all a sick fucked up lie. The only members of his family were killed by his own greed and his thirst for power. And if his sister ever discovered what he had done to her pride and joy, she would be horrified and would personally kill him. After all, a mother always puts their children first.

* * *

Alma stood there in the chamber of an Armacham base that she once considered her home, in her teenager form. In the summer, her father would always take her to the facility in Arbuthnot Lake. What was disguised as a vacation was really a place where her father could perform a variety of experiments on her in the private without any one interfering. It was after all a secret base that no one except certain members of the company knew about.

It was also a place that her father would keep all the top secret information on all of the incriminating projects. This place would also hold the information on Michel's connections to not only her father but Armacham itself. She needed to know what her asshole of a father did to fuck up the father of her baby's life.

Dr. Karen Green was a promising scientist that worked for her father. In fact she was one of the few people her father trusted to conduct the interviews with her daughter. Even after she drove the doctor to the point of insanity, he still trusted her. She also had a daughter; there was no reason she would have to ever adopt Michael, unless her father told her to adopt him.

She wanted… no needed to know what interests her father had in Becket. She wouldn't allow any of the darkness that constantly plagued her as a child to affect her child. She wanted this baby to have everything she never had, including the father she never had. And she knew Becket would become that father, he was different from the variety of men she had seen.

Alma heard footsteps and turned to face a Replica soldier that had walked towards her. His appearance from the others was the same, but each Replica had a different psychic signature so that she would know which one was which.

The Replica standing before her was a Replica by the name Alpha 1, otherwise known as the General of the Replica forces. The Alpha series was the prototypes to the Replica soldiers and the only surviving member of the series is Alpha 1. That was why he was made the General of the Replicas.

"_It's been a long time, General," _Alma said to the Replica general.

"Lady Alma, it is a pleasure to serve under you again," Alpha 1 responded as he kneeled before the ghost, "What is your command milady?"

"_Take control of the Replica forces in this base and kill everyone in it, leave nobody alive."_

"It will be my pleasure to kill these inferior humans. But I do hope they put up a fight; it makes it more pleasurable ending their miserable existence if they try to shoot back."

"_Don't worry about that. In fact I'll make sure I send a special group of soldiers here."_

"I mean no disrespect milady, but how are you going to do that."

"_There is a group of soldiers called Dark Signal that are attempting to kill me…"  
_

"Then I'll make sure that I kill all of those fucking bastards who would dare lay a figure on you."

"_I'll let you do what you please with them but there are two conditions you must follow."_

"What are they milady."

"_My first condition is that there will be a blonde female named Lieutenant Keira Stokes that will be leading the team. I want you to bring her to me alive; I would like to personally kill the bitch."_

"Understood, what is the other condition?"

"_Another soldier on the team by the name of Sergeant Michael Becket will be on the team. If he is among them, then bring me to him alive and unharmed. By that I mean that if I notice one scratch on him, I will kill the person that harmed him. And trust me when I say that I will examine every inch of his body, so I'll know if he was harmed."_

Alma handed two pictures to the stunned Alpha 1 with what the soldiers he needed to deliver to Alma look liked. He was unnerved by the fact that Alma wanted this particular soldier Michael Becket, delivered to her unscathed. She had never once ordered the Replica to do something like that. He knew this all too well, after all he was her bodyguard when she was just four years old. But why would she order something like this now. Nevertheless, he had made an oath to serve her, and he would continue to do so until death.

* * *

Becket groaned as he regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes though despite his blurry vision, he could make out four people in the room with him. The one closest to him was someone he did not recognize and his instincts kicked in. After what happened in the Armacham hospital, he wasn't going to take any chances. In one quick motion he attempted to grab the Seegert ACM46 he left on the nightstand on the nightstand.

"Hey, it looks sleeping beauty is finally awake," a male voice that he didn't recognize announced.

Adrenaline pumped through Becket's veins as he noticed that the voice came from a man who looked in his late twenties, had blue eyes, and blond hair also had a Seegert ACM46. Using his advanced abilities, Becket began to see the world around him in slow motion. In slow motion, Becket kicked the blanket covering him, into the face of the unknown man

"WWWhhhaaattt ttthhheee fffuuuccckkk!" the man slowly yelled, due to Becket's slow-mo ability.

Becket's vision returned to normal as he saw Morales quickly running towards Becket's side and said, "Stop it Becket, he is not the enemy."

"Dude what the fuck is your problem," the man yelled at Becket, pulling of the blanket and throwing it back on Becket.

"I told you not to stand in front of him Sergeant Allen," Stokes yelled at him, who was sitting in one of her chairs with a book folded open on her lap.

"So you are one of the new additions to the team," Becket asked the Sergeant.

"Becket, this is Sergeant First Class Kevin Allen. He will be serving as the point man for this team."

"That's right," Allen boasted, "I'm not only an expert when it comes to the Andra FD-99 but I'm quite the ladies' man."

Stoke snorted at Allen's comment as a young man, who was more timid than Allen, stood up and walked to Becket.

"Let me guess you're Private Jack Wilcox."

"Yes sir," the young private replied. Becket stared at the solider. He looked like he had just gotten out of high school and was probably nineteen years old. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and his lack of training was evident in his voice.

"So how good are you at fighting?"

"I'm a fourth degree black belt in Defendu."

"Not bad, Private," Becket replied.

"Lieutenant Stokes," a female voice replied, who Becket inferred to be Corporal Ashley Darlan, "I've just learned that someone found Becket's doctor stabbed to death."

Stokes took this information in, like it was old news. Becket knew very well that Stokes could keep her cool in most situations, the exception being Top's unfortunate demise at the hands of Alma.

"Then there is no reason for us to stay here," Stokes announced, "Let's get on the APC and find Alma."

"Wait, how are we going to find Alma," Becket asked.

"Command called us an hour ago and told us that a bunch of Replica forces have attacked an Armacham base."

Everyone began to file out of the room except for Lieutenant Stokes, who had given Becket his Dark Signal uniform that had appeared to have been recently washed.

"I couldn't get you any other clothes," Stokes told Becket, "But I did have this washed for you. I don't think you would want to wear a sweaty uniform that was covered in sweat, dirt, and blood."

"Well anything better than wearing this stupid hospital gown," Becket commented, "I prefer people not being able to easily see my ass without my consent. But I do thank you for washing my uniform and my boxers."

Stokes blushed at this comment and quickly replied, "Shut up and get dressed, Becket."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you blush?"

Stokes was red as a tomato at this comment as Becket turned around and walked into the bathroom. If Becket had turned around as he was walking to the bathroom, he could have seen Stokes staring at his ass.

It didn't take long for Becket to get changed into his uniform. Staring at himself in a mirror, Becket stared at his face and making sure that every ounce of his body was devoid of any emotions. As a teenager, he always had the ability to pull off a perfect poker face, so that no one could know what he was feeling. While doing this, he made sure that he barely talked, as talking could break his illusion of remaining emotionless and he would not allow that to happen. Even though he wasn't going to be out on the field, he had a feeling that he was going to need it when facing Alma again.

Satisfied with purging his face of any emotion, he stepped outside to the waiting Stokes. He heard her sigh, when she saw Becket's face. Like Morales, she knew that when Becket was like this, he wasn't going to speak much. Yet she knew perfectly well that Becket listened to everything people around him were saying.

With no words passing between them, Stokes and Becket stepped out of the hospital room, and headed to the APC.

* * *

**I do hope that you all enjoyed the first part of Interval 3. Yes I know it is very confusing, and I did that on purpose. Becket's past will be revealed soon as it plays a huge part in this story. I did take creative liberties in creating Becket's past, but I can do that. I also added the Senator into the story using the name given to him by Vivendi for important reasons. And this story is going to get dark really quickly but there will also be some light moments. Once again please review this story to give me feedback so I could improve this story.**

**In part 2, everybody's' favorite character Command updates Dark Signal on their mission objective (Note that I was being sarcastic). Some unfortunate events leaves Becket at the mercy of a psychopath who enjoys killing things. Will Becket be screaming in pain or in ecstasy. And who can forget about Harlan Wade and the Hunter Prototype.  
**


	5. Interval 03 Part 2: Revelations

**Disclaimer: Since I have to do this disclaimer every chapter, you guys don't understand so let me put it in a language you might understand. F.E.A.R. no me pertenece, ya que pertenecen a Warner Bros. Its good to have things like Google translator even though most of the time, it doesn't translate correctly.  
**

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I had never expected to get over twenty reviews for one chapter and not one of them were flames, although their were a few criticism. First let me apologize for why this was updated so late. After having most of the chapter complete, I came to realize that I really hated how the chapter turned out and decided to rewrite the entire chapter. It took me my entire spring break to figure out how I should rewrite it, and then not only was I swamped with school work, but I also became ill. It honestly suck and it wasn't until about a week ago I could begin to rewrite the story. I honestly think that this was way better than the original and longer. I mean this chapter is 6,000 words and it wasted my entire day finishing the chapter. That being said, I have a few things I want to address before letting you guys read the chapter. Yes I know I'm horrible at spelling and grammar, but English isn't my best subject, in fact its one of my worse. I do try to fix most of my mistakes but there are a few that I miss and I don't want to get a beta reader, mostly because I'm too busy to find one and it would take longer to post chapters. For those of you who are wondering, yes I am getting FEAR 3 for the PS3 and I did see the trailer that featured Becket. Yes I know that Becket is going to become one of the antagonist and is probably going to end up dead. I know some of you were probably disturbed about the scene where eight year old Alma kissed Becket. I had actually gotten that idea from one of my favorite stories Dark Embrace by Halamee2559 though the outcomes our completely different. I'm also aware that some of you think Manny rescuing Stokes back in Interval 1 was cliche. Yes I know it was cliche but it was the only way I could keep Stokes in the story without doing something completely ridiculous. Yes I know Aristide shooting Stokes doesn't make sense but what do you want me to do about it? That part in the story was actually cannon, so you're going to have to take that up with Warner Bros. and not me. However, I'm aware that Becket is speaking too much for a "quiet man". I do explain more in depth about that topic and when you read that, something Becket said should be popping out at you. Congratulations, you've just found foreshadowing. Now I think I mentioned everything so let me get started with the chapter and I hope you guys give me feedback. Again I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. I spent six hours finishing this and I didn't want to wait another day to post it because people are already asking me when I'm going to post this.  
**

**Characters (Human): Sergeant Michael Becket, Lieutenant Keira Stokes, Sergeant Manuel Morales, Sergeant Kevin Allen, Corporal Ashley Darlan, Private Jack Wilcox, Command, Senator David Hoyle, ?  
**

**Characters (Ghost): Alma Wade, Sergeant Cedric "Top" Griffon, Sergeant Harold Keegan, Corporal James Fox  
**

**Characters (Clone/Replica): Harlan Wade, Alpha Leader/1, ?, ?  
**

******Characters (Others): Hunter Prototype**

* * *

Interval 03: Revelations

Part 2: Separation

There was no noise coming from the APC while it drove towards Arbuthnot Lake. After driving on the road for about an hour, the APC abandoned the road and began to drive through the forest to avoid getting seen by Armacham. By looking through the window, all anyone could see was trees.

Each Dark Signal member was preoccupied in their own little world to have any form of conversation. Morales drove the APC silently as if to make sure that it did not hit a tree. Stokes was reading the same book that she did in Becket's room. Allen was polishing his Andra FD-99 so that there was a single dirty spot on his submachine gun. Wilcox was trying to cope with his anxiety. Darlan was reading Becket's medical files so that she could make sure that she could help Becket from the best of her ability. Becket was reading Alma's files that were given to Dark Signal by Snake Fist.

The more Becket learned about Alma's life, the more he felt sorry for her. After all, she did have a hard life. Her father had treated her like a wild animal, probing her and doing whatever the fuck he pleased with her. She was denied any form of normal life, and two days before her eighth birthday, she was locked away from the world. She had given birth to two sons at the ages of fifteen and sixteen respectively and had never been allow to even hold them.

Looking through Alma's files, Becket stumbled upon a file titled as the "Alma Interviews". Skimming at the files Becket froze at the signature that was at the bottom of this document. He had seen this signature enough times to know that this signature belonged to none other than his guardian Dr. Karen Green.

'This is impossible,' Becket thought to himself, 'I thought she worked for the local clinic.' Apparently she lied to him, considering that she signed an official Armacham document.

"Becket, are you alright," Stokes asked Becket, interrupting his thought process, "You look a little pale."

Before Becket could respond, Morales interrupted them by saying, "Hey guys, we've got an incoming call from Command."

"Patch him through," Stokes reluctantly replied, obviously still concerned about Becket.

The TV monitor unfolds from its position on the ceiling of the APC. Once the monitor stopped moving, the monitor activated and a dark image appeared on the monitor.

"Command this is Lieutenant Stokes," Stokes said to the TV, "Do you have an update for us, sir?"

"Yes, it appears that our primary objective has changed."

"So what is our new objective?"

"Lieutenant, you along with Sergeant Allen and Private Wilcox are going to extract and Armacham defector by the name of Dr. William Nelson."

"A defector," Stokes asked, almost like she misheard him.

"According to him, Armacham has been murdering scientists in order to cover their trails and even worse, it seems that Alma has reactivated the Replicas."

"And now the Replicas and the ATC soldiers are fighting each other."

"Yes."

"So basically you're sending five soldiers to go up against two highly dangerous forces," Allen stated.

"Please refrain from talking during a briefing unless you are spoken to, Sergeant Allen. Since you are new, I'll let it slide, but don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," Allen responded.

"The defector told me that there is an Armacham base located around Arbuthnot Lake," Command announced, "Apparently Armacham had managed to keep this base hidden from the rest of the world, which means Armacham is hiding something that they don't want the public to know about. Dark Signal's primary objective is to make contact with the defector and bring him into protective custody so that he can testify to the courts against Armacham in exchange for government protection."

"What about Alma sir," Stokes asked, "She is defiantly going to complicate matters for us."

"Which is why Sergeant Becket is here," Command reply, "After he receives the proper medical treatment from Corporal Darlan, he will try to make contact with her, under the watchful eye of Corporal Darlan and Sergeant Morales. Using Snake Fist's notes, he will trap Alma in a flesh body and convince her to testify against her father's company. Once that happens, we can dispose of her."

The APC stopped, indicating that it had arrived at the coordinates given to him by Stokes, and Morales said, "Sir, may I say something."

"What is it Sergeant?"

"We can't just send Becket straight into Alma's hands! We have no idea what she wants with Becket, but we do know she's after him. For god's sake, we don't even know what Alma did to him in the Amplifier!"

"But we know for a fact that she doesn't want Becket dead, Sergeant Morales."

"No we don't, because something was trying to kill him inside the Amplifier!"

"Manny, stand down," Stokes said to Morales. Turning to Command she said, "I'm sorry about that sir, but he does make a good point. We don't know what happened, to Becket…"

"Alma won't kill me," Becket said for the first time, "But she will if she finds out that we plan on killing her."

"Becket, what did Alma do to you in the Amplifier," Stokes asked.

Becket did not respond at all, his face once again void of all emotions. Everyone there knew that Becket was not going to talk again, and probably wasn't going to utter a word until he needed to speak with Alma.

"Corporal Darlan, what is Becket's medical status," Command asked Corporal Darlan.

"Becket's medical files are incomplete sir," Darlan answered, "The doctor assigned to him, was murdered before he could complete Becket's medical files. As of now, I would have no way of knowing how to treat Becket unless I run some tests on him."

"Well then run those tests so that you can treat him properly."

"Sir, the APC isn't fit with the equipment necessary to run those tests. If Becket has another episode like the one at the hospital, then I wouldn't know how to treat it, without possibly making his condition worse."

Command paused after a long moment before saying, "According to the defector, the Armacham base is underground. Some of the trees near the lake are actually elevators to the base. Due to the fight going on between Armacham and the Replicas, you should be able to get in without too much problems. Sergeant Morales and Corporal Darlan will take Becket to a medical facility in the base and run the tests necessary for his treatment. Do what is necessary to get both the defector and Alma out of the base alive."

The screen went blank indicating that the conference had ended. The Monitor turned off and began to fold back up into the ceiling of the APC. As the monitor began to fall, Morales said, "Alright guys, this is our stop." Morales said, "Now let's get this over with and hope we don't become charred skeletons."

* * *

After Command ended communications with Dark Signal, he began to massage his temples. For the past hour, he had a massive headache and it was just getting worst.

He had taking Advil before but they had done nothing to relieve his headaches.

"Sir, you have a call from Senator Hoyle." His secretary voice rang though the speakers of the intercom.

Command groaned upon hearing that he had a call from the senator. Due to the recent laws developed during the war in North Korea, all US military units dealing in internal affairs, in one of the fifty states of America, must report everything to the senators in said state. Since Dark Signal was dealing with operations in Washington, Command has to report everything to the Senators of Washington or face charges of treason.

"Patch him though," Command said though the intercom, before the monitor changed to an image of Senator Hoyle.

"Thank you for taking my call at such a short time," Senator Hoyle stated, "I'm calling to see if you are doing anything about the incident in Fairport?"

"I've already sending Dark Signal to Arbuthnot Lake to extract an Armacham defecator who is willing to testify against Alma. He also happens to be right where Alma is located."

"And what will make this operation any different at the other failed operations that concern Alma?"

"Because we've got Sergeant Michael Becket," Command said, "According to the defector, Becket is the only one with the ability to contact Alma without dying."

"I told you that Becket was the perfect candidate for your team."

"It seems like you're right. Now is there anything else you need?"

"That is all," Senator Hoyle replied before cutting off communications.

Command let out a sigh of relief and whispered to himself, "I just hope Becket will be able to make contact Alma."

* * *

It didn't take long for Dark Signal to get inside find the elevator. The elevator was disguised as a tree that looked like every other tree and was out in the open. It could have been easily overlooked by anyone who was just passing through the lake unless someone was looking for a fake tree.

Opening the elevator door was even easier. It only took Stokes a minute to find the switch to call the elevator while everyone else except Becket and Allen were covering her. While everyone was armed with Andra FD-99s and Seegert ACM46s, Becket was only allowed to carry a Seegert ACM46, which wouldn't help much if they were caught by ATC or Replica forces, so he was unable to provide much cover for Stokes. Allen could have helped cover Stokes, but he was too busy staring at her ass, which did not go unnoticed by said Lieutenant.

Despite everything being easy, this did not ease Dark Signals' tension; it had made it worse. Becket, Stokes, and Morales knew that Alma would attempt to create a false sense of security before brutally killing them, just like she did with Top when he thought she was a harmless, scared woman. The new members had no idea what Alma was like, but they knew that they shouldn't lower their guards. But Becket was the only one who truly knew what to expect from Alma. There was no way Alma would allow them to be this close to her without her knowing that they were here.

"Does anyone get the feeling that this is just too easy?" Morales asked.

"We all do," Stokes replied, "Something just feels out of place."

"Well that just means our job is going to be a little easier," Wilcox commented.

"Sorry to burst you bubble private, but this has got to be a trap," Allen replied, "She wants us all dead."

Becket bowed his head, at Allen's comment, knowing full well what Alma wanted. If Alma's files were accurate and Alma was indeed pregnant with _his _child, she would want her child to have a father as long as he didn't do anything to harm her.

"Becket, are you alright," Stokes asked, seeming to be to be the only one who noticed Becket's slight display of emotion.

Becket's mask immediately went up again, devoid of any emotion which led to Stokes becoming irritated. She knew that Becket wasn't going to speak, but that wasn't pissing her off. It was the fact that Becket seemed fit to only display emotion around Alma that was pissing her off.

Stokes knew very well that Becket's little episode at the hospital was caused by Alma. In fact she had even heard part of Becket's conversation with the little devil even though she could only hear Becket's voice. All she could manage to make out was that Becket didn't want to do something for Alma because she was eight years old, which had manage to elicit a lot of emotion from Becket.

In the little time that she had known Becket, he had never really spoken or shown any real emotion to anyone he had just met unless it was important. Of course he would nicely greet them and have a brief conversation with them but once that happened, he would basically become a closed book to anyone he didn't trust. By the time Dark Signal was assigned to bring Aristide into protective custody, Becket had only begun to trust his team. He would speak to them for a brief amount of time before clamming up.

But she was different from the rest of the team. Becket had somehow managed to trust her faster than any of the other members of their team. To everyone's surprise, she succeeded in having a decent conversation with Becket that was not brief or one-sided. But despite the progress she made with him, Becket never seemed to display much emotion to her and still kept things hidden from her.

She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't jealous of Alma. Becket had known her for less than twenty-four hours and, he was already showing strong emotions to Alma, despite the fact about them being negative. She was jealous over the fact that Becket was showing more emotion to Alma, than he was with her. She wanted Becket to be able to trust her enough to be able to let his guard down and show her everything he was feeling. Maybe then, there could be a chance that she could enter a relationship with him.

"I think Becket lost the ability to talk, Lieutenant," Allen joked.

No one laughed at Allen's failed attempt at humor but no one said anything to him about it, fearing that Alma would hear them. Stokes and Morales knew that the new recruits didn't know anything about Becket, as they had no time to inform them why Becket doesn't talk a lot. It did however anger Stokes because not only does she have to deal with Allen, but it would be unlikely that Becket would utter a word to anyone for this whole mission.

The elevator finally stopped at the bottom floor and the elevator door opened, causing everyone, except for Becket, to gasp in shock. They appeared to be in some sort of dimly lighted hospital lobby that had a white and black checkered floor, a white ceiling and only had an information desk in the center in the room that contained only a desktop and a chair. What shocked Dark Signal was that all around the room, the floor was littered blood and dead carcasses. Some were torn in half, others looked like their stomachs were ripped, but most appeared to have bullet wounds.

"Wilcox, stay with Becket," Stokes said, "I don't want him leaving this elevator without my say so."

Becket could only stare while Stokes, Morales, Allen, and Darlan left the elevator to examine the dead bodies. Even if Stokes hadn't mentioned it, Becket would have stayed in the elevator considering it was the safest location to be with only a handgun. If ATC or Replica soldiers found them, even with his special abilities, he stood no chance in an open area such as the lobby they were in.

"Hey Stokes, you might want to see this," Darlan said, staring at one of the walls of the lobby.

"What is...," Stokes began before seeing the drawings on the wall that was made using blood. The pictures included various things such as flowers, hearts, and trees. "Oh dear god, it looks like an eight year old drew these."

"So great, Armacham has children running around here," Allen asked.

"This appears to look like it was drawn by a girl," Morales asked, "What little girl would draw such casual pictures using blood?"

"It could be related to Alma?" Darlan suggested.

"For all we know Alma is a woman," Stokes lied. She remembered what Becket had said about Alma, but she had no proof that Alma was an eight year old girl. Fox and Top had only seen Alma as a woman and Becket never said anything about what Alma looked like, except for what she overheard from Becket's conversation with Alma. With everything that was going on, she hadn't had the time to read all of Snake Fist's reports. Telling her team that Alma was an eight year old girl would be pure speculation with no proof to back it up.

Remembering what happened at the hospital; Morales turned to Stokes and said, "According to the hospital staff, one of the doctor's saw Alma…"

All the lights in the lobby turned off causing Morales to stop in the middle of his sentence and causing the four soldiers to turn on the flashlights on the gun. Aiming their guns, they quickly examined the room, in an attempt to find out why the lights turned off.

"_Warning, unauthorized personnel have entered the laboratory. All elevators are on lockdown until further notice._"

"Alright, how the hell did we manage to set off the alarms and not the Replicas?" Allen asked.

"The Replicas must have been inside the base already when Alma woke them up," Stokes replied, "and since Alma is a ghost, I'm pretty sure she couldn't have tripped the alarms."

"This is just bullshit," Allen yelled, "We're now locked in this crazy shithole with ATC, Replicas, a psychotic bitch, and…"

Everyone heard the noise coming from the elevator moving to a different floor and they quickly ran to where the elevator where Becket and Wilcox were, had now disappeared along with the entire elevator. Stokes and Morales quickly examined the elevator shaft to see where the elevator could have gone. It wasn't long until Morales found out where the elevator went.

"Stokes, this floor is apparently not the bottom floor."

"What do you mean, Manny," Stokes asked, "This was the farthest the elevator could go down."

"No, the elevator floor here appears to be some sort of barrier that only opens when the lockdown is initiated. When the lockdown happened, this barrier opened and the elevator went to a floor below this one, and the barrier closed, thus ensuring that no one could escape the lab without a password. This is a common security feature used by bases such as this one, to ensure that even if anyone shut off the lockdown sequence, they couldn't leave without proper authority."

Allen looked at Morales and said, "In other words, we are now all stuck in here with…" a loud banging sound was coming from the floor below them.

Everyone began to move away from the area where the sound was coming from before whatever was below them had made a large hole though the floor. Then the thing that created the hole, jumped through the hole, going up one floor, and landed in front of the members of Dark Signal.

Everyone backed away from the creature in front of them and they quickly pointed their Andra FD-99s at the thing. It stood at an intimidating seven feet tall, wearing nothing but black clothing. It was completely bald, had grey skin, and had two piercing red eyes that were now staring at the members of Dark Signal.

"BEEECKEEET," The thing screeched before it began to walk towards the members of Dark Signals.

"Does Becket manage to attract all the freaks in this world," Allen asked Stokes.

"It doesn't matter right now, all that matters, is firing at whatever this thing is before it tries to kill us."

That was the last thing said before four Andra FD-99s began to fire at the thing in front of them.

* * *

"We are all going to die," Wilcox began to say as he began to pace the elevator.

It was only a minute ago that the lockdown was initiated causing the elevator door to close and the elevator somehow moving down, despite the fact that this was supposed to be the bottom floor. Since then, the elevator had now stopped, but the elevator door had remained closed and the lights in the elevator had turned off, meaning that both Becket and Wilcox were trapped in the pitch dark elevator.

"We are stuck here with no food and water," Wilcox continued, "and we have no idea where we are. We are both going to die in here, Becket!"

"No you're not, because I'm going to cause your deaths." A voice said, that seemed to come out of nowhere. Since it was dark in the elevator, no one could really tell where the voice came from.

"Becket, please tell me that was you and you were joking around."

The elevator door opened and Becket turned around to see a Replica Soldier wearing a pure white uniform with a yellow all-vision goggles. Despite the color difference in the uniform, the Replica looked very similar to the standard Replica Soldiers he had seen in Fairport.

"Actually my name is Alpha 913," the Replica Soldier, known as Alpha 913 smirked, "And no, I'm not joking around. Now if you don't both come out here and drop your weapons, I'll put a bullet through your penises."

Wilcox looked at Becket, but Becket looked grimly at his comrade. Knowing that there was no way out, without becoming infertile or dead, they both stepped out to see that there were three other Replica Soldiers with Alpha 913. From what Becket could tell the other three Replicas was a Heavy Soldier, a Heavy Armor, and an Elite Soldier. It became absolutely clear that even if Becket used his psychic ability and use his enhanced reflexes, he would not be able to kill them all without them either killing Wilcox or fatally wounding him. Grimacing at the situation he was in, Becket placed his Seegert ACM46 on the ground while Wilcox did the same with his Andra FD-99 and his Seegert ACM46.

The Replica Heavy Soldier was the first one to step forward, as he quickly restrained Wilcox. Becket saw that the Heavy Soldier was wearing a white heavily armored uniform with a white ceramic mask. He had a Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun strapped to his back, so that he could have easy access to the gun as well as being able to restrain Wilcox without any trouble.

While Alpha 913 took his Patten PK470 Assault Rifle that was strapped on his back and pointed it at Becket, the Replica Heavy Armor restrained Becket so he couldn't do anything. Becket could only tell that the Heavy Armor was wearing a heavy and cumbersome white alloy armor suit, having only briefly seeing him. Becket could also tell that he had an Armacham HV Hammerhead strapped to his back.

The Replica Elite Soldier was the last Replica to move, having stayed near Alpha 913 the whole time and pointed his Patten PK470 at both Becket and Wilcox. He was wearing a white heavily armored suit with a metallic faceplate with six distinctive yellow eyes that looked almost inhuman.

Alpha 913 lowered his weapon and held his gun at the standard rest position, so that he wouldn't accidently shoot anyone. "Now you two are probably wondering why you aren't dead yet," Alpha 913 began while he started to pace in front of the two captured soldiers. "Normally, we would have just killed you on sight and be done with it. However, Lady Alma has ordered us to capture each member of Dark Signal and ID them first, before handing you over to Alpha Leader so that he can give me the clear to put a bullet in both of your heads or hand you over to Lady Alma. So if you make it easier on me and tell me your name and rank, I'll make your deaths painless. If you give me a hard time, I'll enjoy painfully killing you."

Wilcox, having never been in a situation like this, was scared. Trying the best to control himself, he said, "My name is Private Jack Wilcox."

"Now was that so hard," Alpha 913 mocked. Turning to Becket he said, "What's your name?"

Unlike Wilcox, Becket was calm and showed no signs that Alpha 913 had any effect on him. He could have easily told the Replica his name, but he choose to not to say anything.

Becket's silence angered Alpha 913. Raising his voices, he said, "Are you deaf or something? What is your name asshole?"

It became painfully clear to both Becket and Wilcox that Alpha 913 was quick to anger and when he was angry he was going to most likely curse and become violent. Despite that fact, Becket decided to remain silent in hope of Alpha 913 making a mistake.

"Is this asshole a fucking mute?" Alpha 913 asked Wilcox.

"I suggest you answer his question," the Replica Elite Soldier said to Wilcox, "Unless you want him to rip your balls off."

"I don't need your help interrogating my prisoners, 784!" Alpha 913 yelled. Slightly grinning and in a softer tone, he said, "But I do like your idea. In fact I think it would be fun to rip off their balls."

"Always glad to help 913," Alpha 784 AKA the Replica Elite Soldier replied.

"He's not a mute," Wilcox blurted, fearing that the crazy Replica would actually rip off his balls, "He just doesn't speak a lot."

"So now we have a problem here," Alpha 913 stated as he turned to Becket, "It seems like you don't like to talk. Well then, I think I can fix that problem."

Alpha 913 walked over to Becket and punched him in the solar plexus. The Replica Heavy Armor let go off Becket to allow him to bend over in pain as attempted to regain his breath.

"So are you going to talk?" Alpha 913 asked Becket politely.

Alpha 913 was only met with silence so he kicked Becket in the balls, causing him to drop to the floor in pain. Despite the pain, Becket still didn't speak.

"Hey 784, I've got a question for you," Alpha 913 said to the Elite Soldier.

"What is it?"

"If you wanted to get information out of a prisoner, what would be the most painful way to do it without kill them?"

Alpha 784 pondered the question for about a minute before replying, "Give him to Lady Alma. She'll surely screw with his head and get the information she needs."

"Wish you would have talked now huh dipshit," Alpha 913 said to Becket, "Well it's too late now. Lady Alma is going to painfully make you tell us your name. Then, when Alpha Leader gives us the ok, I'm going to make your last minutes on Earth, a living hell. Enjoy your last hour of sleep."

Before Becket and Wilcox can contemplate anything Alpha 913 said, they both felt a soft prick on their neck before passing out.

* * *

When Becket woke up again, his vision at first was blurry. As his vision became clearer, he realized that he was on a bed. Becket could feel his foot hanging over the bed as the bed was built to suit a child. Pulling the red covers off his body, he sat up in the bed and examined the room he was in.

The small room was unlike any other room he had seen so far in this dreadful Armacham base. The walls were painted a bright pink color and the carpet the covered the floor was red. The room was devoid of all furniture except for a bed, an old fashion dresser, a wooden desk and a wooden chair.

Becket walked closer to the dresser, noticing that on top of the dresser, there was a picture. Picking it up, he began to closely examine the picture. In the picture he could see Alma in her cute red dress and carrying her favorite doll. He could see her swinging on her favorite tree swing, which was at Still Island, but what surprised Becket the most was that Alma was smiling in the picture.

"_You know, that was the last time I was ever truly happy," _the soft female voice said behind him.

Becket didn't need to turn around to know that Alma was standing behind him. In fact he didn't want to face Alma. He could tell from the lack of agony, in her voice, that she wasn't using her "hag form" as he had dubbed Alma's skeleton-like appearance. She wasn't using her "normal form" that she used to rape him at Still Island. Hearing the softness of his voice, he could tell that she was in what he liked to call her drop dead gorgeous body as her "sexy form". This was the form he had only seen back at the hospital which could quickly make his penis stiffen by just looking at the tan goddess. He could also tell from her voice that she was appearing to Becket as a teenager.

It disgusted Becket that he could be so attracted to this monster. She had been responsible for the death of Top, Fox, Keegan, and now probably Wilcox. She had raped him back on Still Island while forcing him to fight Keegan. And despite all of that, he had the audacity to be attracted to her.

"_I don't know why my father painted the room pink," _Alma said, trying to strike a conversation with Becket, _"But he said that the room would look horrible if it was painted red, so he painted it pink."_

Becket couldn't believe that Alma was trying to start such a casual conversation with him. It was becoming horribly noticeable that Alma had changed completely since Still Island. At least to him, Alma appeared and acted almost like a human, but he knew that deep inside her, was a bloodthirsty monster. Alma would kill anyone who she thought needed to die and would do so very painfully and without remorse. With all of these changes, he feared that Alma was becoming more powerful and that if she wasn't stopped soon, she would become unstoppable.

"_Why won't you speak to me Michael," _Alma whispered in Becket's ear.

"Where's Private Wilcox," Becket asked.

"_So that is the first thing you say to the girl you got pregnant? Well for your information, the last I saw him, he was with two of your friends, although he wasn't in good shape."_

Becket's eyes widen and he spun around, staring Alma directly in the eye and angrily asked, "What did you do to him?"

Alma gave him a grin and leaned closer to Becket, so their foreheads were touching and replied, _"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much? You need to calm down and I know just how to do it."_

Closing whatever space was between them Alma lightly kissed Becket. Becket had every intention of pushing her away, but the feeling of her lips on him was enthralling. Her lips tasted like a fresh and succulent strawberry. Becket couldn't help but mentally chuckle about the fact that Alma's lips tasted like his favorite fruit. Despite everything Alma had done, he could not resist her. No longer able to resist he then did the worst thing he could have possibly done, he started to return her kiss.

Alma had never expected Becket to return her kiss, but when he did, she softly moaned both in pleasure and in joy. She felt as if she was on Cloud 9 whenever she kisses Becket. It was almost as if every time she kissed Becket, all her misery, agony, and pain disappeared and left nothing but pure bliss in its place. She wanted more; she wanted Becket to take away all the pain in her life and wanted him to give her and their unborn child nothing but happiness. Smiling to herself, she licked Becket's mouth attempting to gain entrance which Becket allowed. Their tongues met as they began their erotic dance.

Becket felt as if he had just entered hell. This wasn't because he was kissing Alma because her lips felt heavenly. The reason Becket was in hell because as he kissed Alma, he felt as if he was betraying his team. Top, Fox, Keegan, and probably Wilcox have all suffered horrible deaths because of Alma and here he was making out with their murder. But what made Becket feel even worse was that he had kissed Stokes less than a week ago, only to kiss another woman. He felt as if he was betraying her for Alma.

Before Alma had even entered his life two nights ago, he was infatuated with Stokes. It had only increased when he had kissed her. He had even decided to ask Stokes out on a date after they brought Aristide into custody, to see if this infatuation could possibly mean something more. But now he had no idea what he was going to do.

Becket moaned when Alma began to suck on his tongue, causing him to lose any remaining thoughts, deciding he would resolve them later. His hands now were now around her waist, which still surprised him considering that she was ghost, and Alma's hands were now around his neck. They were lost to the world as they know only focused on each other's lips and tongues.

"Lady Alma, I need to speak to you right now," A voice came from the bedroom door.

Alma broke away from Becket, practically growling over the fact that Alpha 1 had interrupted them. Becket watched as her appearance changed from her goddess like appearance to what she to her more normal look when she wasn't trying to scare anyone. Alma's raven hair was now erratic, her lips were pale and cracked, her skin was pale and her dress and skin was stained in blood.

"_Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me, Alpha 1?"_Alma asked who was clearly annoyed that she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Lady Alma, but this is very important."

Alma sighed and said, _"Just give me a minute."_

Alma turned to Becket and looked at him before saying, _"I'll be back as soon as I can. Whatever you do, DO NOT leave this room." _With that said she quickly kissed Becket and left the room leaving Becket alone in her bedroom.

Becket sighed and began to look around the room. He knew he needed to talk to her about helping them take down Armacham, but he just couldn't find the right time to do it. He couldn't risk Alma becoming angry because than she would never find out. But what concerned Becket was the fact that after she testified, they would have to kill her. If Alma was pregnant with his child, could he just allow the government to kill both of them?

"_Man Becket, Alma must have really fucked you up if you're kissing her."_

Becket eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice. He quickly turned around only to see that standing in front of him was Top, Fox, and Keegan.

* * *

**Another chapter done and two more to go until I finish Interval 3. I really don't have much else to say but to please review. I'm sure I'm forgetting something but I'm just too damn tired to figure it out.**

**What is going to happen between Becket, Top, Fox, Keegan? What is Alpha 1 going to tell Alma? Well you are all going to find out in two chapters. No seriously Becket isn't going to be in the next chapter at all. In the next chapter we are going to focus more on Stokes and Allen. You will however find out what happened to Wilcox. But don't forget Stokes is going to get a message from a dead guy FEAR 2 which is going to change Stokes understanding of Alma. And how can I forget about the horrifying encounter between two members of this crazy love triangle I've developed. **


	6. Interval 03 Part 3: Revelations

**Disclaimer: No I do not own FEAR so shut up and leave me the fuck alone! God filling out college applications gives me a short temper.  
**

**Author's Note: For those of you who are reading this, yes I'm still alive and I know its been 5 months since this happen but a lot of shit has happened. Between college applications, work, being an assistant teacher, and having parents hounding you to get things done, I've had no time to write this chapter. Anyway I want to thank everyone who has supported me so far and reviewed this story as it was the only thing that kept me from continuing this story. Yes I do plan on finishing this story and in case your wondering, this story will have a total of 18 chapters. Now there are a few things that I want to bring to your attention. First is how FEAR 3 will play in with my story. Let me tell you that this story is AU after FEAR 2 and as far as I'm concerned, the only thing I'm taking from FEAR 3 is concepts. This story will end before Alma's 1st month being pregnant ends. Therefore I might make a squeal to this story, that would replace FEAR 3, if I get a lot of reviews before the last chapter (I'm thinking around 300). This sequel will have Point Man and Paxton Fettel in it as they would be one of the main characters. Second is that there will be more lemons in this story and they will be more detailed to the best of my ability. There will be some experimenting in it, although not in the way you think. Third, concerning Becket's speaking issues, well guess what, he talks in FEAR 3 so he will talk in my story. Fourth, I know Alma is appearing to be more sane than she should, but wait until part 4 of interval 3. Fifth, the Replicas in this story are supposed to be very different from the ones in FEAR 2. The reason is that the Replicas in this story were created before the ones in FEAR 2, hence why the Replicas in my stories are the Alpha series and why the Replicas in FEAR 2 are the Foxtrot series. This will be explained more in Interval 4 as I don't want to divulge too much about it. Sixth, Command's plan is supposed to be very fucked up. Again I don't want to say too much about this as saying too much will expose future plot points but lets just say Command is so obsessed with getting rid of Armacham that he would do anything and listen to anyone to get rid of the company. I do appreciate everyone's criticism as it does make me a better writer, but just be aware that I do leave somethings confusing for a reason. It's supposed to stand out and make you question things as it does play a role in my story in the future. I've rambled on enough, so I'll let you guys enjoy the story. Just note that it is very late for me and I'm tired so there may be some spelling errors in the story. I'll try tp get rid of them tomorrow but I just really wanted this story up tonight. Well I hope you enjoy part 3 and please review.  
**

**Characters (Human): Sergeant Michael Becket, Lieutenant Keira Stokes, Sergeant Manuel Morales, Sergeant Kevin Allen, Corporal Ashley Darlan, Private Jack Wilcox, Command, Senator David Hoyle, Dr. William Nelson  
**

**Characters (Ghost): Alma Wade, Sergeant Cedric "Top" Griffon, Sergeant Harold Keegan, Corporal James Fox  
**

**Characters (Clone/Replica): Harlan Wade, Alpha Leader/1, Alpha 913, Alpha 784  
**

******Characters (Others): Hunter Prototype**

* * *

Interval 03: Revelations

Part 3: Will

"BEEECKEEET," the Hunter Prototype bellowed as it continued to lurch towards the four Dark Signal members. The four streams of sub machine gun bullets had little effect on it, although it did cause it to move a little bit slower.

"Why won't this fucking thing die already?" Allen screamed while he was quickly reloading his Andra FD-99.

"Less talking, more shooting," Darlan commanded while emptying her clip of Andra FD-99 on the monster in front of them.

"BEEECKEEET," the Hunter Prototype roared again, as it stalked closer to Morales.

Morales aimed his Andra FD-99 at the Hunter Prototype's head, but when he pulled the trigger, he heard a familiar clicking sound of his sub-machine gun.

"Fuck!" Morales cursed as he attempted to reload his Andra FD-99.

Before Morales could finish reloading his gun, the Hunter Prototype grabbed Morales around his neck using his right hand and lifted him straight off the floor. Morales gaged while he struggled to break free from the Hunter Prototypes grasps.

"Morales," Stokes called out as she reloaded her empty Andra FD-99. Once her Andra FD-99 was reloaded, she began to empty her fresh clip at the Hunter Prototype, all while trying to make sure she didn't accidently hit Morales.

The Hunter Prototype growled in annoyance at the incoming bullets. It turned towards Stokes and threw Morales right at her. Stokes was forced to cease-fire so she wouldn't shoot Morales, but she didn't have time to get out of the way. Morales's body collided with Stokes, forcing them both to hit the floor and incapacitating them.

The Hunter Prototype turned to face Darlan and Allen, who were both shooting their Andra FD-99s at it. Each and every single bullet coming from the Andra FD-99 hit the Hunter Prototype right in the chest, but it seemed to have little effect on the seven foot three giant.

It was only when it almost reached Darlan and Allen, when the damage it took from the Andra FD-99 finally affected him. The two standing Dark Signal troops watched as the Hunter Prototype roared in pain as it collapsed to its knees before falling to the ground.

"Is it dead," Allen asked.

"I think so," Darlan replied.

"Well can't you check to if it is?"

"My medical training doesn't expand to Biological Organic Weapons. I don't have any idea how to check to see if it's still alive."

"Well let's grab Stokes and Morales and get as far away from this thing as ..."

"BEEECKEEET," the Hunter Prototype screamed, interrupting Allen.

Darlan and Allen watched with both shock and horror, as the giant began to stand up, brushing of the damage it received like it was nothing. It turned to face the pair, before charging right at both of them.

Just before it reached them, the sound of grenade was heard before the Hunter Prototype was electrocuted by a blue neon light that stunned the giant.

Darlan and Allen turned to see that Stoke and Morales had managed to stand up and threw the XS Shock Grenade at the giant.

"Let's get out of here before, that thing recovers," Stokes yelled.

The four members of Dark Signal quickly ran towards the nearest door, while the Hunter Prototype was still trying to recover from the shock of the XS Shock Grenade. They opened the door, which revealed your typical horror movie lab hallway, but they paid no mind to detail as they tried to create as much distance between them and their assailant as possible.

After running for about a couple of minutes, the hallway ended with a door at the end. They opened the door and closed it shut to reveal a staircase that goes to each and every floor of the base.

"Did we lose it?" Darlan asked.

"I think so," Stokes replied.

"Man that thing reminds me of Nemesis from Resident Evil 3," Morales replied.

"Isn't that a survival horror game that came out, like thirty years ago," Allen asked.

"Yea, but it was still awesome."

"Let's stop talking about video games and focus at the task at hand," Stokes interjected, "We need to find Dr. Nelson, Becket, and Wilcox and get the fuck out of here before that thing finds us again."

"That thing was surely a BOW created by Armacham," Darlan commented, "The question is: why is it after Becket?"

"Is it possible that Becket might have connections to Armacham?" Allen asked.

"Project Harbinger," Morales stated, "Becket was an unwilling participant of that crazy project. Armacham might want to try and cover its tracks by killing him."

"That can't be it," Stokes stated, "First Armacham could easily cover its ass about the project. After all, it was led by Aristide who went rouge so that she could capture Alma. Even if Armacham was trying to kill Becket, why would they create a BOW just to kill Becket? It would make much more attempt to silently assassinate him while he wasn't prepared."

"Unless Becket is someone that could single-handily take down Armacham," Darlan stated.

"I don't know about you," Allen advised, "But I don't want to stay here and wait for that thing to come and find us."

"I agree with Allen. Manny, Darlan, I want you two to go to the lower floors of the base and try to locate Becket and Wilcox. Allen and I will head upstairs and try to find Dr. Nelson. Avoid contact with that BOW at all cost, and if it spots you, do not fight it unless you have to. Once we get the three of them, we are getting the fuck out of here."

"Stokes, what about Alma?" Morales asked.

Stokes turned to look at Morales before saying, "Fuck her, I do not want _anyone_ near that psychopath."

"But our orders…"

"Darlan, going after Alma is like digging your own grave. There is no way in hell Alma would even consider helping us put Armacham behind bars, while she could just kill them."

"But Becket…"

"I do not want Becket anywhere near Alma. I can guarantee you that once Alma knows that Becket is here, she will go after him and she will kill him."

"Lieutenant, you are going against orders by not allowing Becket to try and contact Alma. Becket knows that there is a chance that Alma would kill him but he said that he could make contact with her without Alma killing her. Besides, if Alma tries to kill him, Morales and I can step in and intervene.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT!"

Everyone stepped back when they heard Stokes yelled. Darlan and Allen had no clue why Stokes had yelled, but Morales believed that he knew.

"Stokes is right," Morales softly replied, "Becket and Stokes were there when Alma killed Griffon. Darlan, we can't see Alma so there is no way we would know what Alma is going to do until it's already too late. I know that Becket can make contact with her without her trying to kill him, but if it goes south, then we are probably going to end up dead."

"Fine," Darlan relented, "Once we've secured Dr. Nelson, Becket, and Wilcox, we'll contact Command and see what he wants us to do about Alma."

"Very well, just be on your guard." Stokes replied before she began to walk up the stairs with Allen quickly trying to follow her.

* * *

It had been an hour since Becket had entered the base through the elevator. Although Alma had no tangible evidence to support how she knows Becket is in the facility, she has their psychic link, no matter how weak it is. She knew he was somewhere in the facility and it was only a matter of time before the Replica captured him alive and bring him to her. Once that happens, she can complete their psychic link.

As of now Alma, in her teenage form, was sitting on the chair in her old room. The room was too bright for her liking and contained a lot of bad memories, but this room was where her psychic powers were the strongest. If anyone tried to do any harm to her baby, she could do whatever was necessary to eliminate the target. Of course she could just return to a plain beyond reach by any human, but she would be unable to learn about the Replicas progress concerning Dark Signal.

She heard someone knock on her door before she heard the voice say, "Lady Alma, we've managed to capture two Dark Signal soldiers."

Recognizing Alpha 1's voice and what he had just said, Alma smiled, _"Bring them in."_

The door opened as Alpha 1 and Alpha 913 carried two neutralized soldiers, bridal style, into the room. Alma turned to face her Replica soldiers and the soldiers they had captured. Alpha 1 was carrying a soldier that she was not aware of, probably one that was recruited after her encounter with Dark Signal in Fairport. But in Alpha 913's arms was none other than Michael Becket.

"_How did you capture them," _Alma asked. There was no way Becket could have been that easily captured, not that she was complaining. But according to the information she collected about Becket in Fairport, Becket's psychic power supposedly rivaled her youngest son, Paxton Fettel. He should have at least been able to last longer before she or the other Replicas captured him.

"Apparently Armacham put the entire base on lockdown," Alpha 913 stated.

"_Why would they do that?"_

"The fuck should I know, but these two dumbasses were in the elevator when it was lockdown. We captured them before they could escape."

"_Have you identified them, Alpha 913?" _Alma asked, looking in the direction of the soldier in Alpha 1's arms.

"That pussy in Alpha Leaders arms is Private Jack Wilcox. But the motherfucker in my fucking arms is being a smartass and didn't give me his fucking name!"

"_Put the soldier on my bed, Alpha 913." _

Alpha 913 replied as ruffle dropped Becket on her bed. Alma saw this and knew that whatever Becket said or didn't say to Alpha 913 must have really pissed him off. She didn't want Alpha 913 harming Becket and wanted him as far away from her love as possible.

"With your permission Lady Alma," Alpha 913 began, "Once you interrogate the little shit, can I be the one to slowly end his life."

"913 that is not something you should ask Lady Alma."

"That bastard made a mockery of me, Alpha Leader. I want to let that son of a bitch knows what happens when you mess with Alpha 913. I'll make him eat more than just his words; I'll make him eat his own eyes…"

Alma snapped upon hearing Alpha 913. One of her black tentacles had tightly wrapped around Alpha 913 neck, causing him to gag and forced him to stop talking. Alma then proceeded to lift him off the floor by his neck. Alpha 913 grabbed the tentacle around his neck and tried to create breathing room for him, but failed.

"_That soldier __you're referring to is Sergeant Michael Becket. One of the two soldiers I wanted brought to me alive AND unharmed. It seems you've failed that order and you're going to pay with your own blood_."

"Lady Alma," Alpha 1 said, "I'm not going to justify his action but he is one of the best soldiers we have. We are going to need him if we want to capture the other members of Dark Signal."

Alma knew Alpha 1 had a point and dropped Alpha 913 to the floor. _"Both of you leave my sights, and do not come back here unless it's an absolute emergency. But make no mistake; I will kill you if you disobey my orders again. And Alpha 1, make sure you do a better job identifying the Lieutenant or there will be consequences."_

Alpha 1 could only nod as he carried the gasping Alpha 913 out of the room. As the door closed shut Alma turned around and walked toward the unconscious soldier.

Alma leaned forward and chastely kissed Becket on the lips before whispering, _"Don't worry love, your safe now. I won't let anyone split us apart ever again."_

Alma turned to look at Wilcox and said, _"However, you will not be so fortunate. I do have some use for you and it seems like our target is close by."_

* * *

"You think there would be some fucking Replica soldiers around here," Allen commented as he and Stokes walked down the dark hallway.

"Well I'd rather not meet any of them right now," Stokes replied, "I don't have a lot of ammo left."

After they split up with the rest of Dark Signal, Stokes and Allen went up a flight of stairs before they saw a sign informing them that this was the floor where Armacham did their research. Stokes decided that it was a good idea to check that floor, not only to see if they could find Dr. Nelson but to also see if they can get further information about the research going on here.

The hallway was very bland, having a tiled floor and white walls, but without the lights on, it was very dark. The floors and walls were littered with carcasses ranging from scientists, ATC soldiers, and Replica soldiers and were stained with crimson red blood.

Walking down the hallways, there were white doors on either side of them, all with a sign hanging to the right of the door, labeling the room. Each sign was basically the same, Research Lab followed by a letter. All of these doors required a card key to get in, and since they were all closed and locked, they couldn't enter any of the rooms.

"Hurry up and break down this god damn door already," Someone yelled.

Stokes and Allen stopped in their tracks and quickly turned off their flashlights to avoid getting caught by whoever was talking.

"Hold the flashlight steady," Another voice said, "I can't see what I'm doing."

"Just hurry up and plant the damn C4 already," A third voice said, "I don't want any of those damn Replica rejects finding us."

"Don't worry about them," The first voice replied, "They're all on the lower floors right now. As far as they are concerned, everyone here is dead. So hurry up and blow this door down so we can torch this room and get out of here."

"They're definitely ATC," Stokes whispered, "Looks like whatever is that room is important, if they're going to torch it."

"What's the plan?" Allen asked.

"Once they destroy the door, we kill them."

"C4's planted sir," the second voice stated.

"Roger that," the first voice replied, "Now let's blow down this door and complete our objective."

The three soldiers backed away from the door at a safe distance before a loud explosion could be heard. Stokes aimed her Andra FD-99 at one of the soldiers and motioned Allen to do the same.

"The door is down," the second voice said.

"Copy that," the first voice said, "Simon get in there and…"

Stokes opened fired at the guy she had aimed in her scope of her Andra FD-99 and quickly put two bullets in his head. Allen took the cue to also open fire on his target, but the shots he fired hit the guy in the chest causing him to fall to the ground while cry out in pain. The third guy turned to where the shots were coming from but before he could do anything, a bullet entered his neck, causing him to die instantly. The guy Allen had shot was desperately trying to get to his gun, but Allen finished him off before he could do so.

"Well that was a close call," Stokes said. Turning to Allen, she continued, "Next time try to quickly kill your target."

"Sorry Stokes," Allen apologized, "I'm just not used to night operations."

"Well hopefully with training you'll get better, that is if you're not too busy staring at my ass."

Stokes started to walk up towards the three dead ATC soldiers, leaving Allen stunned due to her words. He quickly recovered and caught up to the Lieutenant who was looting the corpses for useful supplies.

Two of the men they had killed were ATC Black Ops Soldiers who were carrying Andra FD-99s They were wearing blue uniform, a Kevlar over their uniform, goggles, and a helmet. One of the soldier's goggles had a small circular crack with the lenses splattered with blood while the other soldier had a bullet wound in his neck.

The other man was an ATC Black Ops Pyro who was carrying a Balzer LM10 Napalm Cannon. He was wearing black upper body armor over a red fire suit with a pair of grey fuel tanks on his back. He was also wearing a firefighting mask that covered his face. At closer inspection, his body armor was stained with crimson blood and had holes in it, indicating the places were Allen had shot him.

"Allen, take the Napalm Cannon. We may need it, depending on what's in that room."

Allen went over to the dead ATC Black Ops Pyro and took the Balzer LM10 Napalm Cannon from him. Stokes emptied the Andra FD-99s and scavenged for any clips of sub-machine gun ammunition that she could use for her Andra FD-99.

Once they were done, Stokes and Allen walked through the recently blasted door, only to stop when they saw what was in that room. In front of them was seventy two grouped cabinets dived up in six columns: twelve in each column with about a two foot (0.6096 meters) gap in between each column. Each cabinet held about sixteen processors with eight on the top rack and the other eight on the bottom rack.

"Now I see why Armacham was trying to get rid of this place," Stokes commented.

"This equipment has to be at least a couple million dollars," Allen stated, "Armacham had to be doing something big to spend this kind of money."

"Whatever they were using it for, they don't want anyone to find out. Allen, how good are you with computers?"

"I know enough to get me by."

"I need you to find the monitor for this computer and see what you can find on it that can help us build a case against Armacham."

"I don't know how to use a fucking supercomputer!"

"Well I'm horrible with computers, so you have a better chance getting it to work than me."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to cover you in case someone decides to check on our dead ATC buddies."

"Well let's get this over with. I don't want to have a reunion with that thing."

Allen began to walk down one of the open columns as Stokes turned to see if there was anyone coming to greet them. Confirming that there was no one coming, Stokes sighed and began to lean on one of the sides of the racks.

Her KERNEL began to flash, indicating that someone was trying to contact her. Thinking it was Morales, she accepted the call, establish communication with the caller.

"Lieutenant Stokes, I hope you can hear me as what I'm about to tell you is vital to your mission against Alma."

Stokes recognized the voice immediately as Snake Fist, the former Armacham scientist that was assassinated at Harlan Elementary. But how can he be…

"This is a recorded message," Snake Fist continued, "If you are hearing this message, that means that I'm either dead or something has prevented me from stopping this message from being sent to you. I had to make sure that you and only you got this information. I couldn't let this get into the wrong hands, especially Sergeant Becket."

'What's so important that Becket isn't allowed to know,' Stokes thought to herself.

"Now if I'm right, and I hope to god that I'm not, then the Telesthetic Amplifier wasn't enough to kill Alma and Becket managed to avoid getting absorbed. But if I was wrong, the one of them should be gone."

'But, what does it mean if both of them survived?'

"By gone I mean, absorbed. In the ideal situation, the Telesthetic Amplifier would have amplified Becket's psychic signature to lure Alma to him so Becket could absorb her. There was a great chance that Alma could have absorbed him, but at least that would've been better than the other outcome, which was that both survived."

I would rather have the other outcome than have that bitch absorb Becket.

"Yes I know it seems bad that I would rather have Becket absorbed then have him alive along with Alma, but theoretically, both of them surviving shouldn't have even been a possible result. But that was before I saw Becket's encounter with Alma at Wade Elementary."

"About an hour before I started recording this message, Alma had pinned Becket down in one of the hallways of the school. She had Becket slammed against the wall and she could've easily absorbed him, but she didn't. I can only speculate on this, but I think that in some twisted, sickening way, Alma was trying to seduce him."

Stokes had almost dropped her gun when she heard Snake Fist's statement. There was just no fucking way that Alma would do that, unless…

"I don't think Alma ever wanted to absorb him. I think Alma thought that Sergeant Becket would have understood her, due to having a strong psychic signature, and wanted Becket to love her. However her definition of love is twisted thanks to her father. Since her father, the one person that should have loved her, abandoned her to these crazy experiments, she believed that love is that the person should be at her side forever and never abandon her. With that said, it could be possible that Alma was killing your team so that Sergeant Becket wouldn't have any reason to leave her.

Whatever you do, you cannot allow Becket near another Telesthetic Amplifier. If someone was there to execute Aristide's plans to capture Alma using Becket, Alma can establish a link with Becket and she would have the power to do anything to Becket, including rape."

It couldn't be, there was no way that Alma can even do that, but after everything that had happened in the past seventy two hours, she shouldn't write it off as impossible. But the thought of a ghost and a human having sex, just doesn't seem possible.

"However that isn't the worst part. The worst is that if Alma can form a link with Sergeant Becket, it's possible that Alma can become pregnant with his child."

Stokes faintly heard her Andra FD-99 drop to floor but was too busy processing what Snake Fist just told her to pick it up. The thought of Alma raping Becket for a child was just impossible. But it could be why Becket was angry with Alma back at the hospital.

"I know I'm trying to come to terms with this as well. It should be impossible since Alma doesn't have a body, but that was until I talked to a colleague of mine, Dr. William Nelson."

Stokes recognized the name immediately as the defector of Armacham that would testify against the company he worked for. But now that Snake Fist brought him up, she wondered just what Dr. Nelson's connection to Alma is.

"You see, recently Dr. Nelson was working on something called Project Necromancer. I had heard only rumors of this project as it was kept very quiet and I only managed to gain contact with him about an a hour ago to get me to tell me a little bit about the project. I needed to know everything I can to get rid of Alma and I thought that Project Necromancer would have helped. It turns out that this opened up a whole lot of problems.

According to Project Necromancer, the theory was that if Alma can create a link with Paxton Fettel's mind, otherwise known as a synchronicity event, then if a psychic could create a link with an uninhabited body, then one can possess and claim it as his or her own. Dr. Nelson never told me what the main purpose of the project was but he did tell me that Harlan Wade ordered them to create a new body for Alma. I don't have a fucking clue why he would even ask that and Dr. Nelson wasn't sure either, but they ended up doing it anyway. From what Dr. Nelson told me about Alma's synthesized body, it looked like it came out of a man's wet dream. The body was designed to be what Alma would have looked like if Armacham never interfered with her life. But since Alma's psychic signature is technically twenty six years old, the body's age is twenty six.

Alma must have somehow found out about the body because as soon as the Vault was destroyed, Alma stole her synthesized body and claimed it as her own. It was lucky that Dr. Nelson wasn't there because she ended up killing everyone that crossed her path to avoid anyone learning about the body. From what I can tell, despite Alma being in a flesh body, she can still use her powers to the fullest extent without damaging it.

The only good news was that the people under Project Necromancer wasn't dumb and had developed a special bracelet that could lock Alma's psychic powers. If you put that bracelet on while Alma was in her body, you can actually trap her and she would be completely helpless. She would be just like any normal twenty-six year old women and you would be able to easily get rid of her.

You need to get in contact with Dr. Nelson as he is the only one who knows where this bracelet is. His number is… shit, it's Aristide!"

The recording had stopped and the call was dropped. Stokes was unresponsive; taking in this massive amount of information that Snake Fist just told her. Yet it wasn't the fact that Alma had obtained a new body that scared her, it was what might have happened back at the Telesthetic Amplifier. With what Snake Fist had told her and from Becket's reaction about the Telesthetic Amplifier, it was likely that Alma raped Becket. She needed to know for certain; next time she saw Becket she would demand him to tell her about what Alma did to him.

"Stokes you need to see this," Allen said, his voice getting louder and closer to her with each syllable.

"What did you find," Stokes asked.

"It's…" Allen began before both of them heard footsteps getting closer and closer to them. "Shit, they found us," Allen whispered, "What do we do?"

"We set up an ambush, take the right side of the door, I'll take the left."

Stokes and Allen took their respective positions by the door, hugging the wall as close as possible to avoid getting seen. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. From the sound of it there was only one person, but that didn't mean he or she was dangerous.

The footsteps reached the door and then they appeared to stop. _"I know your there," _a barely recognizable voice that sounded like a cross between a man and a women said, _"You might as well come on out, I'm not going to hurt you, at least not yet anyway."_

Stokes looked at Allen before nodding to him. Pulling out her Seegert ACM46, she pushed of the wall and pointed her gun at the unknown person but as soon as she saw who it was, she lowered her weapon. Standing before her was none other than Private Jack Wilcox.

"Wilcox thank god you're here," Stokes said, "Where's Becket?"

"_I'm afraid Michael won't be joining us," _Wilcox replied causing Stokes to point her gun at him. His voice didn't sound normal at all; it was almost sounded like two voices combined: one male and the other female.

"Wilcox, what the fuck is wrong with your voice," Allen asked.

"_I'm afraid that I'm not Private Wilcox."_

"Right and I am the Queen of England. Seriously Wilcox, did you hit your head on something."

"_Oh God! Oh my god! Griffon…" _Wilcox mocked, imitating Stokes voice, _"What the fuck is going on! … FUCK!"_

Stokes could hear her heart beating faster as Wilcox repeated the exact words that she had said when Alma had killed Griffon. But there was no way Wilcox could know about what she said. She was alone with Becket when that happened. The only other person who could know exactly what she said was…

"NO. There is no way that you can be…" Stokes stopped when she saw Wilcox laughing. Her face turning red in anger, she pointed her sub-machine gun at Wilcox, much to Allen's alarm.

"_Go ahead, shoot me all you want, it's not going to do a damn thing," _Wilcox taunted, _"After all, I'm only borrowing this body so I can communicate with you. Shooting me will only kill your friend, not me."_

"Get out of Wilcox's body, Alma," Stokes demanded.

"_Why don't you lower your weapon first," _Wilcox/Alma said, _"We don't want Wilcox to get accidently shot do we."_

Stokes dropped her gun in an attempt to appease the ghost. Allen looked at Stokes, who nodded at him. Sighing, he dropped his gun and turned to face his possessed comrade.

"_I don't know how you found me so quickly or why your even here and I don't really care. If you value your lives gather the rest of your team and get out of here. I've already got what I wanted."_

"What did you do to Becket?" Stokes quietly asked.

"_He's alive, but he will no longer be working for your team. Don't worry __though; I'll take good care of him."_

"I find that hard to believe," Allen muttered to himself.

"_If it wasn't for this flesh body, I would have ripped you into pieces."_

Allen tightly closed his mouth and silently backed away from Wilcox/Alma. Stokes looked at Allen, before sighing and turned to Wilcox/Alma. She knew she wanted the bitch dead, but if Alma couldn't use her psychic powers, then she could safely talk to her without her going ballistic. As Stokes saw it, this was her only chance to convince Alma to help them take down Armacham.

"Look Alma," Stokes said, trying to calm herself, "We know how much you hate Armacham and we want to give you the opportunity to get revenge."

"_Continue."_

"We are here because we need someone who can testify against Armacham in order to shut the company down. If you were to testify in court against your father's company, your testimony would be enough to destroy Armacham for good."

"_Very well I'll help with you take down Armacham."_

"What?" Stokes asked, stunned that Wilcox/Alma had just agreed to help her so easily.

"_I'll help on one condition."_

"What could you possibly…" Stokes began before realizing that whatever she wants had something to do with Becket, "No, you cannot have Becket."

"_If you want my help, all you have to do is stay away from Michael. He is MINE."_

"Becket isn't someone you can own."

_"He is mine and I will not share him with you! I don't need to do things your way! I can get rid of Armacham just fine murdering every single person related to that company."_

"If you won't cooperate with us, then we have no choice but to destroy you."

_"You think you can kill me! Next time we meet I'm going to enjoy killing you."_

Wilcox/Alma let out a shrill of pain/anger that shattered both Stokes' and Allen's eardrums. Both could only watch as Wilcox's body began to bloat up like a balloon before exploding. Wilcox's blood splattered everywhere; on the floor, on the wall, on the ceiling, and on Stokes and Allen.

"Jesus Christ, what just happened?" Allen shouted.

"That psychopathic bitch Alma just killed Wilcox," Stokes stated, "And now she wants us dead."

"But not Becket," Allen said, "I don't know why she want's Becket. As much as I hate to admit it, Command is right. Becket is the only one who might be able to convince Alma to help us out."

Just then, a loud explosion interrupted their conversation. Another explosion could be heard, followed by another. A series of chain reactions began as explosions could be heard everywhere though out the room.

"We need to get out of here." Stokes shouted.

Allen nodded his head and quickly ran out of the room with Stokes not far behind him. As soon as they left the room, they turned around to see that the entire room was now in flames.

"Shit Alma must have destroyed the processors," Allen yelled.

"Why would she do that," Stokes asked, "It's not like Alma would gain anything from destroying them, besides scare the shit out of us."

"That's where you're wrong. Alma was trying to protect Becket."

"Allen what was on that computer?"

Allen looked at Stokes and said, "Armacham has been monitoring Becket for a very long time. However I couldn't access all of the files as it seems to require a very high security clearance to access. But the files I could access were all lies."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen this many times. Whatever Becket was involved in; Armacham didn't want it to be brought into the light so they created some false files, so that if any law enforcement discovered them, they would arrest Becket."

"What would Armacham gain form doing that?"

"I can only guess, but I think that Armacham might have experimented on Becket when he was a kid based on the dates on some of the files. The false files cover it up by saying that Becket purposely caused the explosion in Fairport."

As Stokes listened to what Allen discovered, only two things came to mind. One, that Armacham was using Becket as a scapegoat for their errors. The other was that Armacham was the key to discovering Becket's past that was stolen from him. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was; Stokes was going to get to the bottom of what was going on between Becket, Alma, and Armacham.

* * *

**The plot thickens. There is just one part left before the end of Interval 3. My goal is to get it out on Halloween but we'll see how it goes.**

**Just what effect does Becket have on Alma. Well you'll find out in the next chapter as violence, betrayal, and love plays a role in completing one of Alma's plans.**


	7. Interval 03 Part 4: Revelations

**Disclaimer: Let's see if I remember how to do this... I don't own FEAR.  
**

**Author's Note: There are a couple reasons why I haven't update until now, so lets start back at October. Right after I posted the last chapter, I started to apply to college. Once I finished applying to college and was ready to get started on this chapter, I found out that I needed to go into surgery. It was nothing serious, but took me about three weeks until I fully recovered. After that, school slammed me with so much school work I barely had the time to breathe. It also didn't help that I had writer's block towards the end of this chapter, which I finally got over it today. Let me say, thank you for all your reviews as they really kept me going when I was trying to write this chapter. I really don't know how good this is because I literately wrote this over a span of nine months. Chances are, there are spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes in this piece, but since that could take another few weeks with everything going on right now, I decided that you guys have been waiting far too long for this chapter. But before I let you off and read the chapter, I have three things I like to address. I know some of you don't like how I portrayed Alma and people have different views on Alma, but that is the beauty of this series. They allow you make your own decisions about Alma without the interference of the main character talking. Not to say I didn't take some liberties on Alma's personality, because I did, but I just tweaked it as little as possible and without making her full OCC. Also another common thing I hear is that Stokes appears to be a bitch. I know she is a bitch and she is probably one of the most OCC characters in this story. In order to make her character work in this story, I needed to add more to her personality, though I may have also been influenced by other stories. The last thing is about the Replica soldiers and their personalities. The Replicas in this story are nothing like the Replicas in the FEAR cannon for a reason. This will be explained in the next few chapters, but you can partially figure out why they're different if you read carefully. You probably have more questions for me and if you do, I might pm you if I have the time and I think I can answer the question without ruining the story. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I do (I honestly do not like this chapter) and please review because I need them more than ever if you want more chapters.  
**

**Characters (Human): Sergeant Michael Becket, Lieutenant Keira Stokes, Sergeant Manuel Morales, Sergeant Kevin Allen, Corporal Ashley Darlan, Command, Senator David Hoyle, Dr. William Nelson  
**

**Characters (Ghost): Alma Wade, Sergeant Cedric "Top" Griffon, Sergeant Harold Keegan, Corporal James Fox  
**

**Characters (Clone/Replica): Harlan Wade, Alpha Leader/1, Alpha 913, Alpha 784  
**

******Characters (Others): Hunter Prototype**

* * *

Interval 03: Revelations

Part 4: Succumbing

Becket didn't know how to react to what he was seeing before him. Being a member of the United States Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (SFOD-D), he had expected to deal with a lot of strange situations involving terrorists. When he had been transferred to Dark Signal, he had never expected that he would have to deal with the supernatural. Now he stood there, looking at the ghosts of three of his teammates, who were killed by another ghost that was pregnant with his child.

Any sane person would have screamed upon seeing Top, Fox, and Keegan, but after the week he's been through, Becket only felt a little uneasy. Unlike Alma, who could appear perfectly human if she wanted to, the former Dark Signal soldiers looked like they came out of Alma's physically induced nightmares. Top and Fox now looked just like Keegan did when Becket fought him, with the hollowed out eyes and greyish wrinkled skin. Keegan however had a bullet hole on the left side of his head where Becket had shot him with a Seegert ACM46 Pistol.

"_Well Becket, it seems like you've gotten yourself in quite a mess," _Top commented.

Becket allowed his muscles to slightly relax. Hearing Top's voice confirmed that the apparitions before him were not created or influenced by Alma. However, that still didn't explain how, they were able to appear before him, considering that they were killed by Alma.

"_Don't worry Becket, we come in peace," _Keegan reassured Becket.

"_We don't have much time Becket, so you better listen up," _Top said, _"Although she may not look like it, Alma has clearly gone insane. The only reason that damn woman didn't completely absorb us was to extract memories and information from us."_

"Why would she want memories from you," Becket asked, "I can't see how she would even benefit from them, let alone extract them."

"_Becket, you have seen her benefiting from our memories. Alma uses those memories every time she interacts with you. By using our memories, she gets a better understanding of our world; a world she was locked away from. Unfortunately for poor Fox, she is literally ripping his brain apart; taking in any memories she can use in order to learn more about her pregnancy."_

"So you guys know?"

"_While I still have no fucking clue how she got pregnant,"_ Keegan responded, _"Fox says that she is pregnant. I don't know how he knows, but out of all of us, he is the expert on babies."_

"_We don't have time for chit chat," _Top stated,_ "Becket, Alma plans to put you in a __Telesthetic Attunement Chamber. You cannot allow that to happen; if it does, any chance of stopping Alma, become virtually impossible."_

The Telesthetic Attunement Chamber was the machine that Aristide used on him back at the hospital in Fairport to "increase" Alma's awareness of him. However, what Aristide didn't know, or at least Becket thought she didn't know, was that the machine allowed Becket to synchronize with Alma though a Synchronicity Event. If it wasn't for Colonel Vanek, Becket would have been fully attuned with Alma. From what he could understand, if they were to fully synchronize, they would become "one", whatever that meant.

"_Becket, what Alma did to you at Fairport is nothing to what she could do to you if you were fully attuned to her." _Keegan said, _"Becket, you are the only one who can stop her; you have to kill her before she kills everyone."_

Each word felt as if someone was putting an imaginary weight on his shoulders. Becket had heard this many times, yet this was the first time he had ever felt this unfamiliar anomaly. What changed to make Becket feel like this at the mere thought of Alma's death? Of course he already knew the answer: his child.

Until now, Becket couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Alma being pregnant with his child. After all, she was technically dead and last time he checked, you can't get a dead girl pregnant. No matter how many times she told him, he couldn't believe it. For all he knew, she could have lied just so he would succumb to her. But to hear his former dead teammates confirm Alma's pregnancy puts everything into perspective.

"_Let me speak to Becket alone," _Fox voiced for the first time, _"We're putting him in a very difficult position for him and I can see the enormous pressure we're putting on him."_

"_Are you sure you see anything?" _Keegan asked, _"Because to me, he's got the same expressionless face he always had."_

"_Of course, I'm a father after all. I thank god I was never in the position Becket is in now, but I might be able to relate to him."_

"_Very well, but you only have a few minutes." _Top answered, _"Keegan and I are going to have to leave, before Alma catches on to what we're doing."_

And like that, Top and Keegan disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving Becket alone with Fox. Fox looked at Becket and said, _"Look I know what Keegan said puts you in a hard situation, but he's right: you are the only one who could kill Alma."_

"You do realize what you're asking me to do? You're asking me to kill not only Alma, but my child that lives in her womb."

"_I could never ask you to kill Alma. Despite how much you deny it, whether you like it or not you are now a father. You have a responsibility to not only your child but to the mother of your child as well. Every decision you make is going to affect both of them."_

"So what are you telling me to do?"

"_I can't tell you want to do; that is a choice you are going to have to make on your own. Being a father is the hardest thing you could ever do and it's nothing like being a soldier. The military may be able to train you to become the perfect soldier, but they could never train you to become the perfect father. The only advice I can give you is to make this decision, not as a soldier, but as a potential father. Let me tell you, that despite all the hardships you would need to face, nothing is more rewarding that to be able to hold your baby for the first time. However if you choose to not be a father, you will have to kill both of them. It would be an act of mercy to your child compared to how Alma will raise it."_

With that final statement, Fox disappeared, leaving Becket alone to contemplate on his final words.

* * *

Stokes knew she shouldn't have left those dead ATC bodies out in the opening. It was an amateur's mistake and probably the last mistake she would ever make. She should have anticipated that someone was going to find them and now because of that stupid mistake, she caught both her and Allen in a hailstorm of bullets.

They barely had any time to react before the Replicas started to storm the place. As soon as the Replicas spotted the dead ATC soldiers, XS Shock Grenades flooded the room. To avoid the stunning effect of the electromagnetic pulse the grenades emitted, Stokes and Allen were forced to use the back of the cabinets as cover, with Allen hiding behind the fourth column of cabinets, relative to the door, and Stokes taking the column to the right of him. Thankfully, the metal backs of the cabinets as well as the supercomputer processors shielded them from enemy fire.

As a soldier, you're trained to assess any combat situation during the heat of combat, using anything you can to neutralize the enemy without jeopardizing the mission. To be able to exploit any advantages you have over your enemy is a vital skill that could save the lives of you and your team. However, exploiting any advantage could be fatal when you don't have the right equipment.

Stokes had anticipated that any encounter with Replica or ATC soldiers in any of the rooms of the facility would be close encounter. A weapon such as the Balzer LM10 Napalm Cannon is the ideal weapon for such encounters as one can't exactly focus on pulling the trigger when they're on fire. The down side is that the weapon is completely ineffective at longer ranges. Since Allen had to drop his Andra FD-99 for the Balzer LM10 Napalm Cannon, he cannot do much in their current predicament without giving up his life.

"We have to do something?" Allen said, "We can't just sit here and let them just kill us. There has to be some way we can get out of this alive.

"We can't do anything without one of us losing our lives."

"Something just doesn't seem right about this situation," Allen voiced. Stokes turned to her head to the left, hoping that she could kill some of the Replicas when they reloaded. "It's like they know exactly where we were and how overwhelm us. It just seems too unreal that they could be this effective in so little time."

Allen did bring up a point. Even if the Replicas were super soldiers, something about their method of attack just didn't make sense. Even if the Replicas saw the corpses of the ATC, there could have been a good possibility that they weren't even in this room. Also throwing multiple grenades in a room that they didn't know if there was anyone in was too wasteful. Stokes could understand one grenade, but throwing multiple grenades is almost as if they knew that there were people in their, or mores specifically them. Even more strange was that it seemed as if the Replicas didn't have a target and that the gunfire was a mere dis…

The familiar sound of a gun cocking rang through her ear dumbs as she turned to find herself staring into the barrel of a Patten PK470 Assault Rifle. Standing in front of her was a Replica wearing a pure white uniform, holding his gun at point black range. Her eyes began to wonder, trying to find a way out of this mess, but that was when she saw it.

"Oh dear god," Stokes softly uttered, as she her entire body started shake. The sight before her was even worse than seeing Griffon being murdered by Alma. Her body was shuddering, almost as if the entire room was getting colder. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away from it, couldn't blink. It was almost as if her eyes were magnetically drawn to this horrific sight.

"Do you like it," The Replica purred in her ear, "I think this has to be my greatest work yet."

The Replicas voice sent chills down her spine, like an electric shock, as she stared at her comrade. The way he said it such a seductive and lustful tone, made the unbearable sight much more horrific.

Lying in front of her was the body of Sergeant First Class Kevin Allen, with a bloody knife protruding out his neck like an erection. He was facing her so that his cold, hallowed eyes could lifelessly gaze into her eyes. His mouth was opened, as if he tried to scream, but any noise that tried to escape was muffled by his murder's sadistic hand and the foaming blood that gushed from his mouth. The blood tantalizingly trickled down his chin and on to his bloodstained uniform like it was the juice coming out of a luscious fruit.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that 913?" Another Replica voiced. Stokes couldn't see the soldier, still captivated by Allen's corpse, "Do you really need to play with your kills?"

"That's half the fun, 784," Alpha 913 responded, "I only wish I had a camera to capture such an exquisite sight."

"Don't worry Lieutenant," Alpha 784 said to the bewildered soldier, "You won't end up like him. Lady Alma wants you unharmed."

Then it clicked. Alma, that sick twisted bitch, was the one that orchestrated this whole thing. She could have very easily killed the both of them, she didn't need to use Wilcox the way she did. But she did and because of that she learned the weapons they were carrying and led the Replicas exactly to where they were. Alma had left them disoriented over Wilcox's death and the surprise attack only created more confusion. Then it was only a matter of the loud ringing of bullets to drown out the sounds of quiet footsteps.

This isn't like Fairport at all. Alma and the Replicas were completely different; they weren't acting like they did at Fairport at all. She didn't know what Alma was like at Fairport, but from what she gathered, Alma has become much more aggressive and cunning. Unlike the Replicas at Fairport, it seems like these Replicas have more of a personality, even if it was sadistic and warped.

She knew she was probably not going to get out of this alive. But she was no longer concerned with her life; she was concerned about Becket's. If what Alma was saying is true, then Becket is most likely in her clutches. She didn't want to imagine what Alma was going to do with Becket, she just wanted Becket alive.

* * *

The hallway was littered with corpses and stained in blood, but that didn't matter to Becket as he walked towards the elevator. He couldn't sit idly and wait for Alma; he needed to regroup with his team. Alma was kind enough to leave him a Patten PK470 but she had confiscated his KERNEL, so that he couldn't communicate with his team. However, if he could get to the medical wing of the facility, there was a good chance he could find Manny and Darlan.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. As soon as he pressed the button to the elevator, a lifeless hand clawed at his neck. He dropped the assault rifle, trying to break free from the grip, but the hand pulled him down, allowing his head to ram into the wall of the elevator.

His head was searing in pain, the trauma from hitting the wall had induced a headache, just like the ones he got in Fairport. He could feel his eyes rapidly fluttering as if his body was entering REM sleep. Like a light switch, his world vanished as a blanket of darkness covered his entire body.

"_Do you hear yourself, David? How can you even ask me to do such an awful thing?"_

"_I'm only trying to do what is best for him, Mary."_

_The two voices were faint whispers. It was clear that they didn't want to be heard and if Becket wasn't so close to the slightly ajar door, he wouldn't have been able to hear them. Becket didn't know where he was, and he didn't really care. Not like his surroundings could tell him in the first place, since he couldn't see them. The only thing he could see was the wood door that could just lightly brush the tip of his nose. The door was barely open: letting in enough light so that the door was dimly lit, but not enough to see anything. _

_But none of that mattered; all that mattered was the voices. He had never heard them before yet at the same time, he felt as if they were familiar. It was almost as if he had run into an old friend he hadn't seen in many years._

"_I'm his mother, David. I know what's best for him!"_

"_Calm, down Mary…"_

"_Calm down! You're asking me to CALM DOWN? You're telling me to hand my four year old son over to a bunch of filthy scientists who are going to turn him into a lab rat and you have the nerve to tell me to calm down!"_

"_He's not like us, Mary, he's different. You've seen what he could do, we can't just ignore it. He can't control it Mary, and in a few years he's going to wind up hurting many people, if not kill them."_

"_How can you even think of calling my son, your nephew, a murder? He's the sweetest, most innocent child I've ever seen without an ill thought of the world."_

"_That doesn't mean he won't kill someone! He could quite easily kill someone without any intention of murder. You can't make this go away, Mary. His power is growing stronger with each passing day. It will soon be too much for him to handle…"_

"_And what, that man is going to help him! Just like how he helped his fucking daughter!"_

"_Mary, I can't believe you listen to such rumors."_

"_Then where is she David? No one has seen her for four god damn fucking years. Everything that man has told everyone about her illness is just a bunch of bullshit!"_

"_He knows more about his condition than the both of us. He is the only one who could possibly help him lead a normal life."_

"_Get out. Get out of this house right now! I will not stand by and let you take my son away from me! I will not allow Harlan's greedy fucking hands to touch one hair on my baby's head!"_

Becket's eyes snapped open, as if awakening from a horrible nightmare. He was surprised to find that his head was not resting on the cold metal floor, but on someone's thighs. He knew those thighs belonged to Alma, but he couldn't understand why. Why would she show him this type of compassion when she was the one who assaulted him in the first place? The more time he spent with her, the more she perplexed him.

Alma was unlike any other person, if you would count a ghost as a person, he had ever met. Beneath her impulsive, mentally shattered, and emotionally stunted exterior is a twisted woman capable of tactical and strategic ingenuity unlike anything he has ever seen. To think for one second that Alma was incapable of such ingenuity, would be the gravest mistake one could ever make.

He had seen what she could do at Fairport. It was all too easy to fall for her sick acts. She would lure you in with her tragic personality and the minute you were close to her, she would strike. She weakened the guards of her victims, when she could have impulsively killed them when she first saw them. They all though that she never noticed them, but she could always faintly feel their psychic signatures. Only when their mental defenses were down, would she "notice" her victims and by then they were as good as dead.

Even when he knew all of this, she still managed to erode every single mental defense against her. Like a flash bang, she blinded him with her various acts of assaults and kindness that he had no idea what to think. It was only when she cornered him at Wade Elementary that he realized that he wanted her. He wanted nothing more than to hug her, to bring her into a state that will make her forget all her anguish; yet at the same time he wanted to strangle her, to ruthlessly slaughter her for the deaths of his friends and comrades.

Alma's boney fingertips dug into his cheeks, temporary flooding his thoughts with pain. While their psychic connection may still be incomplete, she could still feel the hostility towards her. The pain was just a reminder of what she would do to him if he carried out his thoughts of harming her and their child.

"_You seem lost? Are you still trying to find a way to get me to testify Armacham?"_

It didn't come as a surprise to him that Alma already found out about why he was here in the first place. It was probably the reason why she threw him into the elevator. The question was how much does she know about it.

"_Oh, I heard every single word spoken at that little meeting of yours at the hospital."_

As Alma spoke pronounced each syllable, Becket could feel like the elevator was getting colder and colder. It was like she was taking all the heat in the elevator and using it to fuel her anger. It left his body shivering and his mind numb.

"_And you just sat there, with that same expressionless face, like the life of our child meant nothing to you!"_

Alma shoved Becket's head to the floor and stood up. It was the first time he was able to look at her and he could clearly see that she had changed her appearance. Whatever she was before was replaced with the sunken eyes of a haggish, skin and bones teenager. Despite her appearance, Becket still managed to stand up and face Alma without backing down.

"Well what was I supposed to do," Becket countered, mustering up every ounce of courage he had, "Lose everything I had worked years to earn just to defend a woman that has destroyed the lives of thousands and a child that might not exist!"

Alma tilted her head down, her hair covering her eyes so Becket couldn't tell what her reaction was. _"You still don't believe that I'm carrying your child?"_

"How can I believe that a ghost is pregnant with my child?" Despite what Alma and Fox told him, Becket just couldn't believe that Alma carries his child in her womb. "You are not even alive! You have no physical body to carry a child so how can you be pregnant!"

It came so fast that Becket didn't even have time to flinch. Her hand collided with his cheek with an enormous force that Becket had to struggle maintain his balance. The pain was surreal: unlike anything he ever felt. While it was painful, Becket barely registered the slap; all he could focus on was her anger: anger he had only seen her display before she killed.

"Are you going to kill me," Becket blurted, "Melt my skin of my bones and leave my blood soaked skeleton like you did with Fox or Griffon. Well just get it over with and be done with it!"

"_Why can't you trust me?" _Alma softly asked, taken Becket by surprise, _"Haven't I already proven that I love you and that I don't want to kill you. If only they didn't interrupt us, then we would be happy together. I don't want to fight with you anymore but you just can't see the truth. But don't worry; I'll fix that soon enough."_

Alma didn't waste a second before pushing Becket against the wall of the elevator and pushing her lips against his. She was firm as she pressed her cold, broken lips roughly against his, not wanting him to escape. Her hands dug into his arms harder and harder as she tried to elicit Becket to respond.

Becket didn't even know how to respond to Alma's advances. His ravaged mind was at war with itself over how he should respond. His first reaction was to puke: Her lips felt and tasted like nothing, and just the thought of her tongue in his mouth made him want to hurl. His other reaction was to grab her by the waist and hold her as she continued her kiss.

He didn't have to wait long until he felt two hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down to the floor. Becket tried to look up, but when he did it realized that Alma was no longer a haggish teenager but an erotic eight year old girl.

She looked nothing like the eight year old girl she appeared to be back at Aristide's apartment. Her long raven hair cascaded down her body like a waterfall. Her exotic bright eyes shined with an engulfing love and lust that could swallow one whole. Her body appeared fragile and angelic like a porcelain doll but her lips were anything but innocent. They were the devil: inviting any sinner to kiss them and damn their souls for entirety.

Becket was shaking; he had never been more scared in his life. It wasn't because Alma was creating some horrid illusion and it wasn't because she was gruesomely murdering someone. Becket was scared because he wanted her. Oh how badly Becket wanted to ravish her and end it all. He was hers the minute he entered the T.A.C. lab and linked minds with Alma, and she knew all along.

"_You see Michael," _Alma cooed as she sat on his lap, _"No matter how I appear, as a child, a teenager, or an adult, I'm still the same person. Your body understands it but your mind doesn't."_

Becket had been so scared; he hadn't realized that he was aroused as well. He really was going insane, having these types of thoughts for an eight year old girl.

Alma placed her small hands on Becket's cheek and pulled him in closer so that their noses were slightly touching. _"Michael, I am not an eight year old girl! If _only_ we fully linked, than this would have never been an issue. I guess I have to educate you on just how old I am."_

Becket nearly had a heart attack when Alma stuck her tongue out and proceeded to slowly lick his lips. She was sly and as soon as he began to open his mouth, she snuck her tongue in and proceeded to play with his. It was over: every last bit of his willpower shattered as he finally recuperated her actions.

Alma let out an ecstatic moan, knowing that Becket had given in. She didn't know how long this will last and she knew there was something else she had to do, but she didn't care. It may be the very last time she could get to enjoy a moment like this, because Becket may never forgive her for what she's about to do. She wanted their child to live a happy life but she can't bring herself to end this. For now she will enjoy this moment, in the embrace of the person she loves.

* * *

**Thus the end of Interval 03 finally arrives. This is not how I wanted to end the interval but my original plan would have made this chapter way to long and in my opinion would have destroyed not only the chapter but the scene. Once again I ask for reviews: they are the reason why I still write. Since I'm in college, I have a lot less free time to the point where without proper motivation, I'll probably never touch this story again. Another thing that really motivates me is when I read Alma/Becket fiction. It really puts me into the mood for writing this and it does really motivate me. Hell if it wasn't for anti-viper's Release, I probably would have never finished this chapter. I'm not telling you to go out and write a story just for my sake, but if you want to write a Alma/Becket story because you want to, than do it. I can guarantee you that you will have at least one review. **

**Now what is going to happen in Interval 04, well all I have to say is a lot of stuff. You're just going to have to wait to find out. My goal is to get the next chapter out by December.  
**


	8. Interval 04 Part 1: Union

**Disclaimer: FEAR belongs to Monolith Productions and WB Games. Though everyone wishes I owned it since Becket would have gone out in a bad ass way.**

**Author's Note: So how long has it been since I last updated? I believe it was about a year and a half ago. Well I apologize for not updating but that's College life for you. That and also getting a girlfriend can eat up a lot of your time. But that hasn't been the only reason I haven't been updating. I don't remember if I told any of you guys but I had lost my PC copy of FEAR 2 Project Origins so I could no longer play the game and draw inspiration from it. Since the GameStop by my college never had it in stock and the fact that I hate ordering stuff online, it took me months before I could get a hold of a copy for my PS3. Even once I had the game I didn't really have time to play it again until a couple of weeks ago. Since then I have completed the game at least once and am in the middle of my second playthrough on hard (Since the effing game had to bug out of me and all the intel and reflex boosters I had gotten in the first half of the game disappeared). After playing it enough times I started getting inspiration again and out came this chapter. Now let me tell you this chapter was a bitch to write as I had to skim through this entire story multiple times before I even started writing. I also didn't bring my flash drive that has the original copy of the story and the notes I had for this chapter so I had to start completely from scratch. I also usually take a couple of days to write a chapter but I started writing this chapter around 12 am this morning and have been working on it non stop, besides getting in a couple of hours of sleep and eating breakfast and lunch. This was also a bitch to proofread since there were a lot of mistakes I made (Mostly because it was 4 in the morning and before I started writing this paper, I had written up a 7 page paper and had to write a program on File I/O in Linux) and I had more things to look out for such as if the chapter flows with the rest of the chapter. With all the bitching out of the way, I have to say I'm shocked that this story still gets a lot of support. I had posted announcement at the end of this story saying that I was going to be working on this story throughout the night and if you wanted to wish me good luck PM me. Not even 5 minutes after I posted it, I had gotten a message from Artilyon-rand wishing me good luck. I also got messages from JPElles and UDntSay either wishing me good luck or saying that they were glad to know the story was updated. For that I want to thank you, as I thought about you when I was writing this story at 4 AM in my school's cold computer lab. I also want to extend my thanks to my girlfriend, who personally took it upon herself to read over my work, despite not being a big fan of this story, and promptly teared me a new asshole for all the horrible spelling and grammar mistakes I made (Never going to write at 4 AM again). With that being said, she hasn't finished going over my work as she had to go to work before I had finished the chapter. As long as she is not tired after work, we are going to go over this story one more time and catch anymore spelling mistakes I've made (Making this the first chapter I have ever published that has been proofread by someone other than me). With that being said, I hope the chapter lives up to your expectations and please give me a review because without reviews, I won't update.  
**

**Characters (Human): Sergeant Michael Becket, Lieutenant Keira Stokes, Sergeant Manuel Morales, Corporal Ashley Darlan, Command, Senator David Hoyle, Dr. William Nelson  
**

**Characters (Ghost): Alma Wade, Sergeant Cedric "Top" Griffon, Sergeant Harold Keegan, Corporal James Fox  
**

**Characters (Clone/Replica): Harlan Wade, Alpha Leader/1, Alpha 913, Alpha 784  
**

**Characters (Others): Hunter Prototype**

* * *

Interval 04: Union

Part 1: Attunement

"_Don't worry Michael, everything is going to be fine." _Alma cooed to Becket.

Becket did not respond to Alma's murmurs and even if he wanted to, he couldn't. As soon as Alma finished kissing him, she had somehow bewitched him. He couldn't explain it, but it felt almost as if he couldn't move a single joint in his body. Regardless of whether it was caused from Alma's powers or from fatigue, Becket could only stand there as Alma rubbed her naked body against him and nibbled on his ear.

"_Everything I am doing is for our daughter, for us. You can't resist anymore, Becket, you are only hurting yourself. But it isn't your fault; it was that blasted Colonel Vanek's fault and his pathetic lackeys. He blinded you and prevented you from seeing everything, but I will correct his follies. Once we arrive at our destination, everything will finally be the way it was supposed to."_

Becket could barely register a word that Alma was saying. All he could hear was the dull sounds of the elevator as it descended closer to their destination.

'This is it,' Becket thought, 'Everything we did to stop Alma, it was all for nothing.'

"_No Michael," _Alma whispered in his ear, _"Everything you and your worthless squad did was to bring us together."_

The elevator slowed to a stop, and as the door opened, Becket was greeted with the sight of a Replica Soldier wearing white uniform and yellow goggles. Before he could respond, the Replica clobbered Becket with the butt end of his gun.

Becket dropped to his knees and as he was coughing up blood, the Replica said, "Hey asshole, remember me?"

"_I'm sorry Michael, as much as I don't want to hurt you, I know you will try to fight me and go back to that blonde harlot. Besides I need you to be unconscious for the preparations and there is no anesthesia in this facility."_

"Nighty night," Alpha 913 sneered, "Hope your dreams are filled with abominations."

That was the last thing Becket heard before a searing pain exploded from his right temple and his world went dark.

* * *

"Goddamn this place is empty."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Morales, for all we know we could have encountered Replicas, ATC, or that giant monster."

It had been over two hours since Morales and Darlan had separated from Stokes and Allen in an attempt to locate Becket and Wilcox. So far their mission has been unsuccessful and found no sign of either their two missing Dark Signal members or Dr. Nelson. All they have seen were empty burnt up hallways with rooms filled with ash.

"Looks like Armacham have already been through here and they've purged every trace of this facility."

"Well let's just hope that they haven't burnt our friends or Dr. Nelson to a crisp".

"Darlan, let's just hope they haven't captured and/or killed Stokes and Allen. I haven't heard from either of them in the past two hours and with all the shit that we've been through the past couple of days, that is not a good sign."

Just as Darlan was about to reply, both of the soldiers' KERNEL started beeping. The two soldiers remained silent as their KERNEL established connection to the transmission.

"Manny, Darlan, come in this is Lieutenant Stokes, can you read me?"

"Stokes, perfect timing, we were just talking about you," Manny exclaimed, happy to know that Stokes is still alive.

"Manny this isn't the time for jokes."

Morales could hear the anxiety and sorrow coming from the Lieutenant's voice and immediately knew something was wrong. "What happened Stokes," he asked already dreading what he was about to hear next.

"They're dead. Allen and Wilcox are dead."

"How?"

"That bitch, she possessed Wilcox and caused destroyed his body. Her act alerted the Replicas to our presence and they started to open fire on us. Allen died in the midst of the fight."

"So knowing that Alma had Wilcox, it is safe to assume that Becket has been captured by Alma," Darlan interjected, adding her input into the conversation.

The line went silent. Darlan knew she had said something wrong when she looked at Morales, who was giving her look that said, never mention Becket and Alma in the same sentence.

"The thought of that bitch having her hands on Becket, makes my blood boil."

"Calm down Lieutenant, I'm sure Becket will be fine. He's gone up against Alma before and lived to tell the tale."

"You don't get it Manny, Alma never wanted to kill Becket or absorb him. SHE WANTS BECKET'S FUCKING CHILD."

Morales and Darlans' jaws dropped to the floor. All they could do was stand there, trying to digest the information that Stokes had just given them. Finally after a couple of seconds, Morales finally quipped, "Well shit just got real."

"Lieutenant," Darlan commented, "it's clearly impossible for a ghost to have sex or rape with a human being, let alone carry a child.

"That's where Dr. Nelson comes in," Stokes explained, having calmed down from her previous outburst, "You see, before everything at Armacham went to hell, he was working on Project Necromancer, which from what I understand traps a ghost in a synthetic body. Armacham was planning to use the project to trap Alma in a flesh body and use a bracelet, designed to limit psychic powers, to permanently contain her. However when Alma got out, she discovered the body and stole it for her use. She is planning on using that body as a vessel to carry the child she plans to have with Becket."

"Shit Stokes. Where did you get all of this information," Morales asked.

"Snake Fist gave it to me in a pre-recorded message. For some reason he didn't want Becket to get the information though he didn't specify as to why."

"So what do we do now, Lieutenant," Darlan asked.

"I have been looking into Project Necromancer and discovered that this facility is where Alma's synthetic body is currently resting. It was supposed to be transported to Fairport, but that was before the chaos started at Armacham."

"Well that would explain why Alma attacked this facility in the first place," Morales commented.

"I am going to send you the last known location of Alma's body. I need you to locate it and secure it. It should be our best shot at stopping Alma's plans and locating Dr. Nelson.

"What about you Stokes," Morales asked.

"There is something else I need to get done in here."

* * *

As Stokes ended the transmission, she felt guilty about lying to them. Right now she had no idea what to do. Everything is going out of control and the one thing she knew was that everything points to Becket.

It was clear from the data that Allen pulled up that Becket had deeper connections to Armacham than his military file had led them to believe. Despite her best efforts, getting access to any of Armacham's files on Becket was like pulling teeth. After about an hour of searching and digging through everything she could find she only managed to find two files.

The first file was adoption papers that were dated in 2002, basically stating that Becket was adopted by Jason Green and Dr. Karen Green. While it wasn't much, Stokes did some digging on Becket's adoptive parents and discovered that Dr. Karen Green had worked with Armacham as a psychologist who judged the mental health of their test subjects.

The second file however was something that was much more perturbing. The file was a 1995 school enrollment form for Wade Elementary in Fairport. The name on the student was Michael Becket and was signed by his guardian: David Hoyle.

* * *

'This is the worst day of my life,' Dr. Carl Baker thought to himself as he nervously paced around the room.

His day started out like any other normal day: he woke up at 7:30 in the morning, went to the cafeteria to eat the horrible cafeteria food, and had his morning cup of coffee. The next thing he knew, all the deactivated Alpha series Replica in the facility had been reactivated and started to shoot up the place. As the facility was designed to be very hard to enter and leave, none of them were able to escape the facility with their lives. The Replica had slaughtered every last one of them and he would have been dead too if the Replica hadn't decided to capture him instead.

They had brought him to the lower level labs and had locked him inside one of the rooms without a word. Then they just left him there alone. For hours Baker just sat in the empty room, wondering why him. Why was he still alive and what did they want from him?

His question was answered an hour ago, when two Replicas brought him a man and told him that he was a Project Harbinger subject and that they needed to make sure that his surgery had not caused any damage to him. After that, they handed him a folder containing various documents and left the room.

While he was alone in the room, he knew he was being watched. One of the Replicas had stayed behind to guard him, in order to make sure that he was doing what they wanted. He knew that the Replica had orders to kill him if he wasn't doing anything so he had no choice but to do what his captors wanted.

Most of the files the Replicas gave him were of no use to him. They were just various documents that already told him what he knows. Having worked on Project Harbinger before being transferred to this facility, he was no stranger to the procedures that the poor man was subjected to. Among all the files the only document he found useful was a poorly handwritten sheet of paper that looks like it had been recently drafted.

Based on the piece of paper, the man before him had been implanted with the psychic amplifiers called diodes. While it appears that the surgery was successful, the problem was that during his treatment in the T.A.C. lab, the facility was overrun and the process was interrupted. The problem lies in the fact that the interruption of the treatment could have resulted in damaging the diodes.

While he would have normally disregarded the note, these were special circumstances and with this being his only record of the man's surgeries, it was either this or he took a bullet to the head.

Choosing the former, he began to examine the patient. Why this man was important to the Replicas, he had no idea. He was given no information on the man whatsoever and the only thing he could tell was that he is a member of the military.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and saw three Replicas entering the room. He recognized two of them as the ones who had brought him his patient; however he had never seen the third one before. The new Replica was not as elaborately dressed as the other the other two, wearing only a simple white Replica uniform, but he could easily tell that this Replica was in charge.

"Doctor Baker, what progress have you made so far on the subject," the Replica "leader" asked.

"With the limited machines I had access to; I have only been able to check on the condition of the diodes that were implanted into the subject. It appears that the diodes were indeed properly placed in the subject's brain stem and spinal cord they are functioning properly. But please, that is all I can do. If you want me to run any more tests you need to …"

"There is no need doctor. You have done what we needed you to do. For your cooperation, I will grant you a painless execution."

"No please, I can do more. I will do whatever you want, just please don't kill me!"

"Trust me son, me killing you is a blessing compared to what 913 would have done to you."

Before Baker could continue his plead, the Replica pulled out a Seegert ACM46 Pistol and shot the poor doctor in the head, quickly ending his life.

As his body plummeted to the floor, one of the other Replica's in the room said, "Shit 1, why do you get to have fun?"

"Quiet 913," Alpha 1 responded, "We don't have time to stand here for an hour while we watch you slowly roast his ass alive with a Napalm Cannon."

"Hey I take offense to that," Alpha 913 retorted, "That is clearly not a cruel enough method of killing a person. I would use a Hammerhead to pin him to the wall by his balls. Then I would use the Napalm Cannon to slowly roast his balls."

"913, we are trying to conserve ammunition not waste it," the third Replica chimed in, "Just use a Missile Launcher and blow him up. It's not like we have any use for this weapon in this tight ass facility and besides, it leaves less of a mess."

"913, 784, will you quit your bantering," Alpha 1 ordered, "There's a lot more that needs to be done here. Bring Sergeant Becket to the bottom floor of this facility; Lady Alma will handle everything from there.

"Yes sir."

* * *

After Stokes had given Morales and Darlan the location of the Project Necromancer labs, the two Dark Signal soldiers had begun to search for the lab. It was difficult at first to find the lab since they had no clue where anything in the facility was, despite receiving the general location from Stokes. However their luck turned when they managed to find a layout of the facility in the former Head Lab Supervisor's office.

With the layout of the facility, it only took them ten minutes to finally locate the lab holding Alma's synthetic body. The lab stood out like a sore thumb as it was the only room that the Replicas haven't torched.

"So this is the place," Darlan commented.

"Yep, this looks like where they were keeping Alma's new body, before this happened," Morales replied.

"Sergeant, we have a problem?"

"What is it Corporal?"

"The lab is secured by a retinal scanner and none of equipment will be able to penetrate it. Without Dr. Nelson, we have no way of getting inside."

"Well that's just frigging perfect. We have found no trace of where he could be hiding or if he is even still alive."

"Why don't you try looking behind you?"

Alarmed by the third voice, Morales and Darlan turned around with their guns raised, only to be greeted by a middle-age man wearing a raggedy lab coat. He looked very tired and old, despite being in his mid-forties. His white hair was thin and in disarray and there was no life in his tired gray eyes, almost as if he were a zombie.

"You want to see her, don't you," Dr. Nelson stated.

Morales and Darlan was speechless as they stepped aside and allowed Dr. Nelson access to the door. The Doctor allowed the retinal scanner to scan his eyes and after displaying the confirmation screen, an audible click came from the door. He opened the door and motioned for them to enter the room first. Looking at each other, they entered the room before stopping dead in their tracks at the site before them. In front of them, inside a cylinder tube, was the synthesized body of Alma Wade.

"Isn't it beautiful," Dr. Nelson replied.

While there was no life residing in the lifeless body, Morales could see just how beautiful Alma's body is. While she was naked, her long raven hair laid evenly across her chest. Her porcelain like skin was perfect in every way, with not even a single blemish on her body. But while the body was beautiful, it also was very disturbing. To Morales, the body seemed too perfect. Almost as if the body was made up of a variety of different body parts from different women.

"It's one of my finest works. I have to say finding the donors to make this body as perfect as it is was very difficult, but it was all worth it. And to think Armacham tried to stop this from happening."

"Are you telling me that Armacham pulled the plug on this project?"

"Yes, because the pitiful Board of Directors believed that this was a very inefficient way of containing Alma. Plus it also doesn't help that I requested dozens of female subjects to get the body parts I need. So those assholes canceled all of the funding to this project and left me out to dry!"

"So there was never a bracelet to contain Alma's powers, was there?" Darlan accused.

"After what those fucking bastards prevented me from completing my life's work and forced me to be a test subject in Project Harbinger, why the fuck do you think I would help them seal away a goddess!"

"Whoa, take it easy Dr. Nelson," Morales said, trying to get the doctor to calm down.

"Quit telling me to calm down. Those assholes were going to lock me up for life. THEY WERE GOING TO LOCK ME IN A CELL LIKE AN ABOMINATION AS MY WORK ROTTED AWAY! But I showed them, I showed them all that they couldn't stop my life's work."

"You Son of a Bitch," Morales yelled, "Armacham was never slaughtering any of their scientists. You were kidnapping people and chopping them up for your freakish hobby."

"That's right Sergeant, I kidnapped dozens of female scientists and utilized their perfect body parts to make the perfect human. Of course Armacham caught wind of it and tried to send their ATC soldiers to kill me. So I helped Alma get into the facility so that she could reactivate the Replica and kill everyone in the facility so that I could do my work in peace."

"You set us up from the beginning, you piece of shit," Darlan accused.

"Alma doesn't help people out for free, you know," Dr. Nelson chuckled, "All I had to do to get was to lure your team into this facility, which wasn't that hard considering it takes a long time for news to travel outside of this facility, so no one on the outside knew that Project Necromancer was cancelled besides the higher ups. I also had to add diode implants into the body so that it can handle Alma's psychic powers."

"Alma plans to use this body for herself," Morales whispered.

"Correct," Dr. Nelson exclaimed, "she may be powerful as a ghost but, her powers can only reach so far. Once she enters this body and becomes flesh, her psychic powers will be amplified even further by the diodes and then everyone will be able to see and fear her. There will be no corner of the globe that will be free from her grasps."

"Oh my god, she plans on taking over the world."

"Not take over, Sergeant. Burn it to ashes."

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen," Morales yelled as he lunged at Dr. Nelson. However, Dr. Nelson was quicker and easily side stepped to Morales rear. He kicked the backside of Morales's knee, causing his weight to give out and collapse to the floor.

Darlan tried to help Morales, but before she could move, Dr. Nelson was already behind her. He put his arm around her neck; putting her into a headlock and at the same time took a giant step back, causing her to completely lose her balance. Using his free arm, he shoved a damp cloth into her face, forcing her to breathe in the chemicals that were on the cloth. In a matter of seconds Darlan was unconscious and Dr. Nelson let go of her neck and allowed her body to drop to the floor.

Morales tried to get up, however before he could do so; he felt two darts prick his back before he felt 50,000 volts of electricity hit his back. Morales screamed as he was electrocuted and desperately struggled to pull the darts out of him. When the flow taser was turned off, he collapsed to the floor shaking from the shock.

The next thing he knew, a cloth was shoved in his face and after a few seconds, Morales went into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey 784, looks like sleeping beauty is finally waking up."

"Hurry up 913. Strap him in before he wakes up."

When Becket opened his eyes all he could see was white: white walls, white ceiling, white floor. The giant circular room he was currently in was filled with wires that were all connecting to the chair that he was strapped to in the center of the room.

"So you're probably wondering where the fuck you are," Alpha 913 asked. Not waiting for an answer he replied, "You see this room houses Armacham's most top secret project that you are currently strapped into. Now what does it do, you ask? Well I'll let Alpha 784 tell you since he is better at the technical crap than I am."

"The device you are currently strapped to is known as Telesthetic Amplification Attunment Chamber or the T.A.A.C. for short. The device will establish a link between you and Lady Alma as well as amplify the connection so that the link between you too is strong and unbreakable. In layman's terms, it does the job of both the T.A.C. and the Telesthetic Amplifier."

"No," Becket whispered. If what the Replica was telling him was true, then it is over. Once the process starts, Alma will have absolute influence over Becket's mind and any chance he had of overpowering her would be gone.

"_Don't fight it anymore," _Alma said, as she materialized into the room. Turning to Alpha 913 and 784 she said, _"Go to the control room and get ready to start the process."_

"Roger," they both replied before walking behind Becket, where the control room is located.

Once they were alone, Alma turned to Becket and sat on Becket's lap. Becket could feel the hands of a teenager cup his chin as she gently moves his head so that their foreheads touch.

"_Don't fight this love," _Alma whispered. _"Let us become one. Let us share everything we have locked deep down inside. Let's make this world a better place for our daughter to live in."_

She leaned in and softly kissed Becket. This was unlike any other kiss that they have ever shared. While their kisses have usually been out of lust, this one was out of love. For the first time Alma poured all of her love into that kiss. The kiss made Becket question everything he thought about Alma and for the first time, he started to believe that Alma could truly love him.

"Lady Alma, we are ready to proceed with the attunment," Alpha 784 announced over the loudspeaker, "Ready on your command."

Alma slipped her petty arm around Becket's waist and gently pulled him into a hug. Alma leaned into his ear and whispered, _"I will be with you every step of the way."_

With that final sentence, she telepathically sent a command to Alpha 784 to start up the machine.

"Powering the machine on in 3, 2, 1."

The lights in the room went dark and a couple of seconds later; Becket's screams filled the room.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. As much as this chapter has bled me dry for the past 18 hours, I think the chapter came out better than I hoped. Now before I end this chapter, I wanted to let you guys know that I will be posting a poll on my page on whether or not you guys would like me to let you know when I am writing the next chapter so that you can send your encouragement or ideas and I will quickly respond to you as well give you a snippet of the next chapter. It was sort of a last minute idea I had as I was walking to the computer lab to start writing this story and I want to know if you like this idea as much as I did when I thought it up at 11:45 at night. While I will never write a chapter in one go again (It get's painful after a while), I will try to update when I can. Between studying for my exams and my birthday coming up in 3 days, I will not be thinking about starting to write another chapter for about 2 weeks (At least not with this story). But I will try to keep my bio page up to date so you can get an estimate on when I will be releasing the next chapter. So until then, if you like this story or want to yell at me for something I messed up, please leave a review.**

**Next time on The Crossroad at Black Heart Lane: What will happen to Morales and Darlan? What's going to happen to Becket? Find out whenever I decide to write the next chapter.  
**


End file.
